without you
by Suki76
Summary: Sakura finds out that Kakashi was killed in combat, and she was expecting a child, but no one really knows is that Kakashi is still alive. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto- that right goes to the creater of Naruto -thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

"Haruno, Sakura", a man said wearing an ANBU mask.

"Hai", Sakura said while turning around from her medical chart.

"The Hokage request your presents at once," the man said. After that he disappear with a sign of him never been there.

"wow", that was weird Sakura thought to herself. She enter her office and took off her medical coat and proceeded on her way to the Hokage's Tower. There was an eerie silent upon entering the building. Sakura felt unease and thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She came to the Hokage's door and knocked.

"enter," said a voice from behind the door. Sakura enter an saw almost everyone of her teammates and sensei's there. There standing near a window was Naruto with Hinata by his side, then there was Sasuke who looked actually sad for once. It was amazing that he had return to Konoha with any regrets. It had taken at least two years for everyone to finally accepted him as the last Uchiha. Sakura remember him returning but she no longer loved him. She had come to accepted Naruto and Sasuke has brothers, nothing more. Kakashi on the on the other hand had been her teacher, friend, and now lover. No one knew because that's how they want for now. They had been seeing each other for two years now and were actually secretly engaged. Sakura remember the day Kakashi had asked her.

_FLASHBACK--_

_"wow, this looks great what's the occasion Sakura," Kakashi asked Sakura smiling under his mask, because he knew what day it was._

_"WHAT! Your telling me you don't know Kakashi, am hurt," Sakura said looking teary eye. She had spent the whole day getting the necessary ingredients for his favorite meals, and favorite drinks. She had even bought a nice dress and gotten the latest copy of Ich Ich paradises book. Well she actually got Jiraiya to give her his latest copy, which was not even out in the stores yet. _

_Kakashi looked on how mad and hurt his beloved cherry blossom was getting. He reached out and embraced her in a tight hug._

_"off course I know what day it is Sakura, you think I would forget," Kakashi said still holding her._

_"well, you had me scare there for a moment Kakashi, I mean its been almost two years since we started dating and I thought that, yeah! You might forget," Sakura said holding on to Kakashi._

_Kakashi looked down at Sakura and said," I love you very much Sakura, never forget that, you are my other half to my soul and I want this day to be special in every sense of the word," Kakashi said while looking at Sakura emerald eyes. The stared at each for what seemed for hours but it was mere seconds. Kakashi lower his head and pulled down his mask to kissed her passionately on the lips. They kiss like they were both starving for one another. After their passionate kiss they ate their meal and sat near Sakura fire place and talked about life while drinking a bottle of wine. _

_"it has been a wonderful, blessed two years Sakura," Kakashi said while looking at Sakura._

_"yes, it has been great, we finally got team 7 back and all of Konoha is finally relief that Orochimaru is dead," Sakura said while running her fingers through Kakashi's hair._

_"hai, at least one threat to Konoha is done with, now we have to focus on the Akatsuki clan," Kakashi said. "but we don't needed to worry about them for a while, as long has Naruto is safe, it doesn't matter," Kakashi said._

_"yeah, your right, lets just focus on this wonderful night," Sakura said while straddling Kakashi hips._

_"we can defiantly do something more creative than talking," Sakura said while kissing Kakashi's neck._

_Kakashi love to feel her lips on him, but today had a whole another meaning to it. Kakashi held Sakura back a bit and said," Sakura, today night is special for us," Kakashi said while holding Sakura left hand in his. He looked at her with some much love. " Sakura, I have known you since you were twelve years old, I've seen you grow up into this beautiful stunning woman I see in front of me, I've seen you work yourself up to a respectable medic-ninja , I've seen you move heaven and hell for the ones you love, you're a great, person and I want to continue to see you blossom, Sakura Haruno, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife," Kakashi said while looking into her eyes._

_Sakura eyes got big and she started to cry." Yes, yes a thousand times yes," Sakura said while holding on to Kakashi for dear life. " I love you very much Kakashi," Sakura said._

_"I love you too, my cherry blossom," Kakashi said. They kiss for the thousand times and made love for the hundreds time. _

_END OF FLASHBACK--_

"please, Sakura take a seat, I have some bad news to tell you," Lady Tsunade said while looking at her with sad eyes.

Sakura was starting to worry here. There was just one person that was missing. She looked around and couldn't see him, she knew that he was gone on a mission, but he should had been back by now. Sakura took her seat next to Shizune not worrying about Kakashi was ok.

"as you all known, the Sound country has been retaliating against Konoha since Orochimaru death." Tsunade said looking at each individual for at least a second. " I have sent an ANBU squad ,plus four elite jounins who were more then qualify to handle this job," Tsunade continue to said. " The team came across the Akatsuki clan, and had some trouble," Tsunade said. "unfortunately we lost one elite ninja, battling the Akatsuki clan," Tsunade said looking extremely sad. "am sorry to say but it was Hatake, Kakashi," Tsunade said while tears were streaming down her face. Sakura face turn white as snow. She looked around thinking that maybe Kakashi was standing some were near the window with Naruto or leaning next to the door frame, but she saw Naruto's face and knew the Hokage was not mistaken.

"NO!" Sakura said standing up while her chair fell backwards. "I don't believe this, I want to see the body," Sakura said walking slowing towards to Hokage.

"sorry Sakura there is no body, there was nothing left," Tsunade said looking at her apprentice.

"t-t-than how do you know he his dead, I mean if there was no body, he might still be out there hurt, why is there no one out there looking for him, I mean come on this is Kakashi we are talking about," Sakura said stuttering and getting loud while looking around her teammates and Kakashi's friends wondering why they we not still out there searching for him.

" Sakura, please calm down and listen to the Hokage," Ino said looking at Sakura.

"NO!, you don't understand this is unacceptable, we should all do a recon mission, maybe there was something one of the other teams couldn't find, team 7 can go look maybe we might find him somewhere," Sakura said looking at her best friend and than at Naruto and Sasuke.

"there is still hope, this is Kakashi we are talking about now, our friend, he could just be hurt, please lets go and search for him, lets go search for him, please ," Sakura said while tears were running down her face. She kept looking around the room for help.

" Sakura, the only thing we found was this, " Sasuke said while showing her Kakashi's head band and vest.

"that, that can belong to anyone here its not his," Sakura said looking mad at Sasuke.

"Sakura, please be reasonable, you know for a fact that once you receive this head band your DNA and your name are imprint in side the head band for reason like this," Sasuke said. " its just like identification tags soldier use, we ninjas use as well, we are warriors to the end, Sakura, you know this and Kakashi knew this, after all he was our sensei ," Sasuke said while still looking at Sakura with compassion in his eyes. At this point Sakura couldn't hold back her cry of pain. She fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. Everyone in turn started crying for their fallen comrade. He was loved by all Konoha and respect by all who knew him. Naruto came to her side to hold her. "Sakura, we all loved Kakashi, he.." Naruto began saying but got interrupted by Sakura.

"no, Naruto I truly loved Kakashi we were supposes get married, I was in love with him," Sakura said in small gasp. "GOD!!NOOO, he was my life, he will never get to know that I was expecting his baby, GOD PLEASE!" Sakura scream not caring who heard. Everyone looked at the pink hair woman and gasp in shock. They all had assume Kakashi was seen someone but never image it was Sakura Haruno, of all people." Naruto, I can't breathe, how can some one breathe without air, he meant everything to me, Naruto," Sakura said before losing consciousness. Everyone came to her side but was stopped by Sasuke who held up his hands and said," please, let her have some breathing room, Naruto please carry her to the hospital," Sasuke said with such calmness.

"I will attend to her, personally ," Tsunade said while walking up to Naruto carrying a pass out pink hair shinobi . "everyone else please excuse us and we will let everyone know about the preparation for Hatake funeral service, for now resume to your duties, " Tsunade said before walking out with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Behind them Hinata followed with Ino and Genma. Everyone else walked away feeling sad.

**At the Hospital.+**

Sakura woke up, screaming Kakashi's name. "Sakura, its ok, please calm down this should not be good for the baby, right," Ino said holding her best friend hand.

"oh, Ino, please tell me that I just had the worst nightmare in my entire life, please tell me what I just heard was just a nightmare, god please," Sakura said while tears were still running down her face. Her eyes were so red, her face pale. She was starting to have puffy eyes.

"oh, Sakura I wish I can tell you that this is just all some misunderstanding, but sadly no, sweetie, am so, so, sorry about Kakashi," Ino said while looking at Sakura and crying with her. They held each for while. Naruto and Sasuke walked in, and looked up at Sakura. Who in turn try to put a smile on her face.

"hi, Naruto, Sasuke," Sakura said two her to friends.

"hi, Sakura how are you feeling," Naruto asked first.

"I don't know how to feel Naruto, I feel like my heart was taken away from me," Sakura said looking at Naruto with more tearing running down her face.

"why, didn't you guys told us about your relationship, Sakura," Sasuke said while looking at the window." I mean, why keep it a secret from us, we are friends, right," Sasuke said now looking at Sakura.

"please, Sasuke don't judge me right now, we decided it was the best thing considering our ages," Sakura said looking down at her hands that were in her lap." we just wanted all of our friends to know once we told the Hokage about our relationship, he was going to ask lady Tsunade for my hand in marriage since I consider her my second mother, do the fact he couldn't ask my parents," Sakura continue to said." b-but that's not going to happen now, and oh, god," Sakura said again breaking down. By then the Hokage herself walked in.

"alright everyone can you please, excuse us, I will like to talk to Sakura alone," The Hokage said. Everyone left the room so they could talk in private. "well, Sakura it seems your baby is doing fine, and by Kami why didn't you guys told me," Tsunade said taking a seat next to Sakura bed.

"am sorry lady Tsunade, we just didn't want to be judge, please is my baby really ok," Sakura said looking at the Hokage.

"Yes, its in great health, I personally checked you myself, and your at least three month pregnant, Sakura when did you found out about the baby, " Tsunade said looking at the pink woman in front of her

'to be honest, I just found out two weeks ago, I knew some thing was wrong because I kept getting sick, around smelly things, like ramen and other stuff, but I didn't think at first it was nothing, but then I decided to take a pregnancy test, after a few weeks of me not getting better," Sakura said." and I really wasn't counting my days, I figure since my cycle was usually late, that it was going to take some time, so I didn't pay that much attention to it, well when I found out I was expecting all I wanted to do was just tell Kakashi but then in my excitement I had forgotten he was sent out on a mission that was going to take a month for him to return, but I was just to excited, I was planning on telling him tonight, because I knew he was returning today," Sakura said looking down again crying.

" you could have came to me Sakura, I would have had an open mind about you guys relationship, and the baby you where expecting, Kami I feel I should have pay more attention, especially Kakashi, He never smile that much underneath his mask, and truth me I could tell,' Tsunade said looking at Sakura. "I hope you don't blame me for this Sakura, Kakashi knew the risk that came with this mission, I wish I would have know sooner about all this, but for now you need to keep your self healthy for the baby, ok," Tsunade said while patting Sakura's hands.

"I will, this baby is all I have left of Kakashi, our love will love within our child," Sakura said while placing her hands on her stomach.

* * *

"look mom over there, I think some one is near that tree," A young woman said

"yes, I see him, lets see if he needs some help, " the older woman said to her daughter.

They came across not just one, but two man laying there. They seem dead until the second one moved a bit.

"my god, I think this one is still alive," the older woman said gasping while kneeling near the second man.

"help me carry him to the wagon, Nami," The older woman said to her daughter. The younger woman went to guide the horse who was pulling the wagon closer to the body.

They carried him and place him inside the wagon. He looked really beat up. His hair was black, from the looks of it, his body looked broken and he was cover in blood from head to toes.

"it seems these two man fought against each, but who would fight out here in the middle of no where," the young woman said while placing a blanket over the man body.

"I don't know but it seems this man won the fight, how long do we have to go according to the man that spoke with you in the village," the older woman said

"well he mention about a days walk before we reach Wind country, but he really wasn't sure because he never travel that way, but he did mention his sister travel that way a lot," the young woman said to her mother.

" you think he can survive that long of a trip," Nami asked her mother again while pointing in the direction of the man laying in the wagon.

'well we have no chose, we are going to chance it and see if he survives,' the older woman said. With that they continue their journey to Wind Country.

The three arrived in Wind country before night settled across the sky. They took the strange man to the nearest hospital, they could find. One of the doctors saw the two women bringing the injured man to the hospital while taking a break.

"who's this," the doctor asked the two women while walking up to them.

"we don't know who he is we found him about a days walk away from here," the young woman said.

"by kami, it looks like he fought a great war by himself, it's a miracle this man survived the long journey here, he looks already dead," the doctor said while check the body and the man pulse to make sure he truly was not dead.

The man wasn't dead. He was hanging by a thin thread. The doctor called for back staff to help him with the man, who apparently wanted to live. They took him to the emergency room and started operating on him right away. It took over twelve hours to operated on the strange man. He had a broken neck, a puncher lung, four broken ribs, both of his legs were broken, his left arm was broken, plus several bruises around his body, he even had three hug slag's that had cut open his stomach but his intestines weren't showing thank kami for that one. Thankfully his internal organs were not damage to severely. The came to realize that this man hair was not black but silver after washing his entire body of the substances that where surrounding him. The doctor came out of the operation room and thank the all mighty this man was alive. He approach the two women that were waiting in the waiting room for news of the stranger they had rescued.

"well, ladies, he is a very lucky man to have survived all that trauma that was inflicted to his body, but unfortunately he is in a coma, and we don't know when he would wake up," The doctor said to the two women.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three and half years later.--**

"hey mom, can Minato, come over, his going to show me one of his father ninjutsu," Sakumo asked his mother while putting on his uniform.

"what type of ninjutsu, you know that your going to be four soon, and already know too much for your young age," Sakura said to her son while looking worried.

"uh, mom, please its suppose to be this great ninjutsu, please, I'll do the dishes for a whole week, I promise," Sakumo said to his mother while holding his hands in a praying style position in front of him.

"I can't never said no to you, but promise me to please be careful, I was terrify the day Naruto showed you and Minato the Rasengan," Sakura said looking at her son again with a worry expression on her face. Sakura was grateful that she had her son in her life. After what had happen with Kakashi, she thought she couldn't survive the reality of life, she died that day, she had thought ,but once she gave birth to Sakumo her life change that day she learn to live again for her son. He was exactly like Kakashi. He had silver hair, but the only difference was his eyes ,they were green instead of black. She was even amaze that he could active the Sharingan, at the age of two. No one could explain why since the only ones able to do that technique were in the Uchiha clan. Even Sasuke was shocked to find out Sakura son could do that. They all search ways to explain it, even Tsunade couldn't explain it, in all her documents nothing showed up. Until one day Sasuke found a scroll containing information on the Sharingan and his clan. It stated that even if you were not born into the Uchiha clan, but given a Sharingan transplant you could posses the abilities to use it and learn ways that no other could comprehend. The moment your blood mixed with the Uchiha's you could possibly pass it on to your children. It was a low percentage, but they had guess that Kakashi manage to pass it on to his son. It was Obito Uchiha gift to Kakashi and now it was Kakashi's gift to his son.

"cool, I'll let him know, mom you don't have to cook dinner today, uncle Naruto is going to buy us ramen," Sakumo said while given his mother a hug and running out the door.

" just be home after your dinner with Naruto and Minato, ok, love you," Sakura said while waving goodbye to her son.

"love you too mom," Sakumo said turning around waving.

Sakura just smile it was great, having Sakumo around. She looked up at the sky and smile.

"Kakashi their goes our son, his just like you smart, talent, and full of energy, thank you my love for blessing me with a great miracle that is our son, I love you Kakashi," Sakura thought to herself while still looking up toward the heavens.

**Wind Country--**

"water please,' Kakashi said in small whisper. It shocked the nurse who was checking his vital signs. She ran screaming. "doctor, doctor the patient in room three is finally awake," She said running into another nurse who was talking to the doctor. After composing themselves they all ran down to room three to check the patient out.

"please water," Kakashi said again in small whisper.

"yes, here you go," The doctor said handing Kakashi a cup of water.

"well, I'm glad your finally awake, mister, you had us worry there, do you know who you are," the doctor asked Kakashi.

Kakashi just shook his head back and forth in a yes answer. The doctor continue to talk to him to finally get to know the mystery man that had been in a coma for this past three and half years.

"well, my name is Dr. Akiyoshi Hanu, and this is Nami Taki, she is the young lady who found you," the doctor said while looking at Kakashi's face. " I know right now its really hard to answer but if you can we will like to at least know your name, please," Akiyoshi said .

"my name is Kakashi H..," Kakashi stared to say but ended up coughing a little bit.

"take it slow please, don't strain yourself, ok," Akiyoshi said while handing Kakashi another cup of water.

Kakashi shook his head an a yes answer. " my name is Kakashi Hatake, am from Konoha," Kakashi manage to said.

"well, nice to finally meet you Kakashi Hatake from Konoha, well your in Wind country at the moment and, at Mamoru hospital, in Jun village, your at least a good two month away by boat to Konoha," Akiyoshi said looking at Kakashi. " we don't travel around that much but my wife's sister has been to Konoha before, and told me about the trip, so she knows the way pretty good," Akiyoshi said smiling at Kakashi.

Kakashi just kept nodding, but was just bit curious about today's date.

"w-what day is it," Kakashi asked still a bit hoarse.

"well, its Friday," Akiyoshi said a bit scared. He really didn't want to tell him he has had been in a coma for three and half years. He was worry he might go into shock.

"well, we will let you get some sleep, and I will check up on you in an hour or so, alright," Akiyoshi said patting Kakashi's left arm. With that everyone left the room. Kakashi was wondering why they all seem to eager to leave his room. He knew how he got to Wind country, but he also remember the day they got attacked. It was on a Monday, so he must have been asleep for just four days. " good," he thought ,''I should be out of here at least by Monday, Kakashi thought again to himself. He finally stop thinking all together and fell asleep.

**Konoha--**

"**how's your mother doing Sakumo," Naruto asked while sipping his ramen noodles.**

"**she's doing ok, I guess, why do you always ask that question, uncle Naruto, especially on this day," Sakumo said while finishing his ramen. Naruto knew that Sakumo was just like Kakashi in every way. He knew how to copy everything perfect with just one look. He was also as smart as Kakashi, very smart. **

"**well, I really can't hide anything from you, you know what day is today right, and well I just wanted to know, how your mom is doing," Naruto said looking at Sakumo.**

"**yeah, I know what day is today, but me and mom already visit dad's grave," Sakumo said looking at his empty bowel of ramen. " she cried like always and told me that she was really happy to have me, and then she tells me how much I look like him, more and more each day," Sakumo said looking up at Naruto.**

**Naruto ruffle his hair, and said," Hai, you do look so much like Kakashi," Naruto said smiling at Sakumo.**

**Sakumo smiled back, but he really wish he could have met his dad. He saw pictures of him and off course heard stories about how a great a ninja he was. He did try to do almost everything his dad did. He had made himself a promise that he was going to defend Konoha and everyone he loved with his life. He was going to be the greatest copy-nin ever just like his father Sakumo thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do welcome all your comments good and bad. Sorry about my grammar working on it, and all the spelling, punctuations that may seem out of place. Samimasen, Domo arigato. For some who have Da I too post this up there. Am ezramoon76, thanks again.

Chapter 3

Kakashi woke up feeling trier than ever. He knew something was wrong, he shouldn't feel this weighted down from a four day slight coma. There was something else the doctor was not saying. Kakashi try looking around the room he was in but his neck felt too stiff, but a few twist and turns from his neck muscle he finally was able to move his neck around. He looked towards the window and notices that it was raining outside. He loved the sound the rain made as it poured down from the heavens. He kept staring through the window, when Nami walked in to check on him. "Konbanwa, Kakashi," Nami said while looking at the silver hair ninja.

Kakashi looked at the woman that rescued him from dying out in the woods like an animal. She was really beautifully. She wore her hair in a long ponytail. Her hair was the color of wheat. She was tall and slender built. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and legs that seem to go for miles. Kakashi kept staring until he saw the blush that crept up her cheeks. He shook himself from the dazes and replied," Konbanwa, Nami." He sounded a little bit better than this morning. "I wanted to thank you for finding me when you did, I don't even know if I would have made it, with the fight I had with Pain," Kakashi said still a little bit hoarse while still looking at Nami.

Nami kept turning redder by the second. It didn't help that she was looking at his face that was not covered. She remembered when they had found him that he had a mask on but during the surgery, the medical staff had removed the mask that was covering that beautiful face of his. She thought the reason he wore the mask was because he might have had a horrible accident that enable him to face the world without a mask. My goodness Nami thought he really was handsome, even if he did have silver hair. That made it sexier than ever. "Domo arigato, we are very happy that you pulled through, when we found you we thought you might have already been dead," Nami said smiling while looking at Kakashi and blushing.

Kakashi kept looking at her face expression and found it interesting that she kept looking at his face. Then it dawn on him that he wasn't wearing his mask. He tried reach up to touch his face but his arm felt like he was carrying over a ton of weights on it but dismiss it, and decide instead on asking her for a favor." Onegai shimasu, Nami, can you do me a favor," Kakashi said looking at Nami.

"Hai," Nami said still looking up at him.

"Is there a place here where you can find me a book to read, please if it's not too much to ask for," Kakashi said looking at her still.

"Of course not, I would be happy to get you whatever you want, but is there anything in particular you wish me to get for you," Nami said smiling while placing her hands on his right forearm.

Kakashi looked down where her hands were on him. Did he dare ask this beautiful woman to get him an Icha Icha book? No it was too much to ask for especially not really knowing her well enough. He thought for a moment and said," well, nothing comes to mind, whatever you decide its fine with me."

"ok, well I guess I should now check your vital signs to make sure nothing hurts or nothing is wrong with you," Nami said looking dreamy by the minute. Kakashi just chuckled he couldn't help but smile at her. She was acting just like Sakura did when you discover what was really behind his mask. _Sakura_, Kakashi thought about his cherry blossom, and was wondering how she was doing. She probably was already worrying sick about him. He knew they weren't going to find him near Konoha but he was certain that by now they would have tracked him here to Wind country. Kakashi dismiss it, it wouldn't take them long to find him soon. He couldn't wait to hold Sakura again. Kakashi glance towards Nami, who seem focus on checking his vital signs, but he caught her looking at him once in a while. Kakashi kept on smiling. After a few minutes of checking his temperature, his blood pressure and making sure the machines he was attach to where working properly. Nami excuse herself and left his room. After a few hours of him staring out the window, Kakashi decided to work on his body movement. He tried so hard to move his arms, legs and again his neck. It seems he was not getting anywhere, but finally was able to move his arms. He was sweating so much from all the exercise he was doing, that he was breathing hard. That's when Nami walked back in and saw him sweating like he just been in a marathon.

"Oh, my, Kakashi what have you been doing," Nami said while placing her right hand on his fore head.

"I was trying to move my body, it feels like an elephant sat on me," Kakashi said smiling while looking at her.

"Don't worry about moving your body, your schedule for physical therapy here in about two days," Nami said while checking his medical chart.

"Why would I need physical therapy," Kakashi asked a little bit confuse, at the thought of him staying here at the hospital longer than necessary.

"well, your body seems like it's been weighted down right, well that's the reason you need physical therapy, plus people who have been in a come for many years need it," Nami said looking shocked on what she just said. She placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Kakashi's face expression. Which looked truly shocked at what she just said? Nami thought man I just insert my foot in my mouth, baka.

"What did you just say Nami," Kakashi asked looking very upset at the moment.

"well, I...uhm, you see I, oh kami am sorry Kakashi," Nami said while running out of his room. She didn't make that far down the hall when she bumped right into doctor Akiyoshi.

"what's wrong Nami?" Akiyoshi asked while steadying Nami before she fell.

"oh, doctor I just made a mistake," Nami said now crying.

"what sort of mistake did you make Nami?" Akiyoshi asked.

"I, well, I accidently told Kakashi that he, he," Nami said while sobbing harder.

Akiyoshi automatically understood her meaning. He walked back with her into Kakashi's room. He saw Kakashi trying to get up. Wow, he thought the man heals quickly. "onegai shimasu, Kakashi don't move," Akiyoshi said while placing a hand on Kakashi's chest.

"am sorry doctor, either tell me what's going on or I will find out myself," Kakashi said breathing heavily while looking at both Akiyoshi and Nami. He wanted answers now, damn it. He was certain now more than ever they were keeping something from him.

"well, am not going to sugar coat this, Kakashi, you what the truth, you'll get it," Akiyoshi said looking down at him. "Kakashi Hatake, you have been in a coma for the last three and half years," Akiyoshi said without miss a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all again for the comments! Yes Kakashi will return home soon. Well enjoy chapter 4. I don't own Naruto Just borrowing! Thank you!

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was so stun on what he just heard. No! It can't be he thought. This can't be happening to him, he couldn't have been in a coma for that long. Fuck, this is unreal he kept thinking to himself. He ran his right hand through his hair. He kept looking at Nami who was crying and looking down, and Dr. Akiyoshi who was just silent not saying anything. Akiyoshi was letting Kakashi consume all the information he just told him. Kakashi was so silent, you could hear a pin drop a mile away. Everything around him seemed small, like the walls were closing in on him. Kakashi just couldn't believe this, he felt like this was all a horrible nightmare that Pain must have inflicted on him during the fight they had. That must be it some kind of genjutsu he was in right now, that must be it, Kakashi kept on thinking to himself. He position his middle finger and index finger together in front on him and said,"Kai," but no luck it wasn't an illusion.

"Kakashi please understand the reason I didn't want to enclose this information to you right away was because it's a heavy reality to grasp," Akiyoshi said while placing his right hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi flinch at is touch. He didn't want to believe this. Akiyoshi removed his hand and sat down on a chair that was near Kakashi's bed. Akiyoshi knew from pass experiences that most patients lose their sense of reality do to the fact that some have been in comas for so long. He understood it wasn't easy coming to terms with type of information. Akiyoshi kept on looking at Kakashi to see if the shock was going to send him back into a coma. Kakashi seem like a strong survivor, Akiyoshi thought. He went through hell and back with all those wounds and the amount of blood he lost, a true survivor till the end. He knew that this man can handle anything but even the strongest sword had a weakness.

"Doctor, this seems so unreal to me right now, but I know deep down your right about this, no one jokes about stuff like this, because if this was a joke you wouldn't be here talking to me calmly, you would be dead by now, I don't take kindly to jokes," Kakashi said while looking at the doctor with both his eyes open. Kakashi face expression was murderous, but he relaxed a bit knowing that the doctor told the truth. Akiyoshi almost fell from his chair trying to get up. He never in his life seen a man with two different eye colors especially one that was red with what seem to be black marks around it.

"Please take it easy, am not that kind of doctor now, I'm a professional that takes his job seriously, I don't do jokes, you can ask my wife," Akiyoshi said while holding his hands in front of him and standing up and walking away from Kakashi's bedside.

Kakashi noticed the doctors face expression and he knew he had frightened him and Nami who was at the foot of his bed with a shock look to her face. " I'm sorry for scaring both of you it's just, going to take me some time to comprehend all this right now, but I would like to request my physical therapy for tomorrow morning if possible, please," Kakashi said looking down at his hands. He wanted to get better quickly like yesterday. He wanted to go back to Konoha and find out what has happen, in his absent, especially Sakura.

"I will personally check on this myself, but for now please take easy it would take at least six month or more for your body to function properly," Akiyoshi said while again placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and finding the courage to approach this warrior who seem to have no boundaries.

" sorry doctor but I plan on been out here in less than two, I heal quickly and believe me I will do anything to get back to Konoha, if it means bending my body to the point of exhaustion, I will do it, have no doubts about that," Kakashi said looking at the doctor. Akiyoshi just shook his head, this was one determine man. He wasn't going to argue with him on this. He will defiantly need Kenji's help Akiyoshi thought. After explaining the exercises to Kakashi, Akiyoshi excuse himself and left the room, leaving Nami and Kakashi to talk.

Nami kept looking down at the floor. She was afraid in a way to look up at Kakashi. Not because on what he had said to the doctor but on what he might say to her for not telling him sooner about his condition. "Am sorry Kakashi, I didn't mean to cause you any pain, "Nami said while twisting her hands in front of her.

"I'm not mad at you Nami, it's just something I didn't expect you to tell me," Kakashi said looking at her. "You don't have to keep staring at the floor Nami, I wouldn't bite I promise," Kakashi said stilling looking at Nami. She finally looked up at him, and notices him smiling at her. She felt like kissing, and holding him. She had fallen in love with him the moment she had asked doctor Akiyoshi if she could volunteer her time on helping the other nurses take care of him. She became his personal nurse since the day she became a nurse herself. She worked really hard to get to this position. She knew deep down that he might have had someone special, but it had been three years ago, things change. She was really hoping to change his mind on staying here. She moved to his side and smiled up at him.

"Am sorry again for everything Kakashi, it was stupid of me for not think before speaking, please expect my apologizes," Nami said bowing in respect while a tears kept running down her face. Kakashi placed his right hand underneath her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. With his right thumb he wiped away the tears that were falling from her beautiful ocean eyes. Kakashi kept on smiling at her and released his hold on her.

"Nami, you don't have to apologize, it's ok, we can be friends right, I can truth you, please no more tears, I cannot bear to see a beautiful woman crying," Kakashi said while smiling at her. Nami smile at him not knowing what to say at the moment, she missed his touch that felt warm and comforting. She wanted him to keep on touching her. She blushed at the thought and wiped away the remainder of her tears. She remembered the book she bought him, to read while been here. She turned around where she had place the book near his nightstand.

"oh, here is a book that I got for you, well I kind of asked the clerk to get me a book, and he got me this, but I don't really know what it is, because I just asked him to wrap it up, I do hope you like it," Nami said while handing Kakashi the book that was wrapped and blushing at the same time. Kakashi took the book and unwrap it and found out it was a copy of the latest Icha Icha violence volume 1. He couldn't believe she got him this; well technically it was the clerk who had given her the book. He smile up at her and 

reach over and hugged her. Nami was surprise when Kakashi hugged her, she literally blushed from head to toe the very moment she felt his arms circle her form.

"Domo arigato, Nami, you have truly made me a happy man, thank again," Kakashi said after releasing her and looking at the book in his hands.

"uhm, your very welcome Kakashi, well I let you get started on your reading, and I guess I will see you tomorrow for your physical therapy, oyasuminasai Kakashi," Nami said while smiling and bowing goodnight to him.

"Oyasuminasai, Nami, have a pleasant night and thank you again," Kakashi reply back to her, with a smile. After Nami left Kakashi looked once more out the window, and promise himself he was going to be out of here soon. He needed to get back to Sakura and Konoha. He was just wondering what they all must have thought when they didn't unearth his body. They probably thought him killed in action. My god what had Sakura gone through, he couldn't believe it still that he had been gone for so long. He pray that Sakura was ok. He closed his eyes with Sakura in his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Konoha

"Mom I'm back from dinner with uncle Naruto and Minato," Sakumo said while walking towards his room. He couldn't wait to perform the ninjutsu Minato just showed him. His uncle Naruto was well known for this ninjutsu according to Minato.

"So what ninjutsu did Minato showed you," Sakura asked her son. She knew better than to trust Naruto ninjutsus, they were to advance for her son and his. She knew too well her son abilities to copy everything perfect once, just like his father was able to. She loved her son dearly, that she didn't want nothing to happen to him, not even a paper cut.

'uh, well, am not suppose to show you mom, because it's for the chunin exams," Sakumo said blushing, knowing he was telling a lie to his mother. Sakura knew her son too well to know when he blush like that around her he was telling a lie.

"Sakumo Hatake, you should know better than to lie to your mother, now spill, and tell me what type of ninjutsu Minato showed you," Sakura said while crossing her arms in front of her and smiling at her son.

"Uh...oook, mom, I'll show you," Sakumo said while placing his hands in front of him, in a cross shape.

"Sexy no jutsu," Sakumo said. After that there stood before Sakura a beautiful tall, silver hair woman with green eyes looking right at her.

"OH! MY GOD! I can't believe Naruto taught Minato that jutsu," Sakura said fuming while still in shock." I'm going to kill Naruto Uzumaki, "Sakura said pissed off more than ever. Sakumo turn back to himself and replied," Mom, please don't be mad it was just some fun me and Minato was trying out, I had asked Minato to show me a technique that was, well fun, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its ok son am not mad at you nor Minato but at Naruto, I mean how could he teach his son that," Sakura said a little bit calmer. She still couldn't believe that Naruto would have taught his son that. Wait until Hinata finds out, Sakura thought. She was quite but she had power over the Kyuubi holder. Sakura face expression was priceless. Sakumo knew when his mother was looking like that she was planning something big. Poor uncle Naruto, Sakumo thought, he really was going to get it.

''Oh, well sweetie lets go to bed, tomorrow his another day and soon you'll be four and a chunin at that," Sakura said to her son, while ruffling his silver locks. Sakumo was excited in becoming a chunin he was fully his promise on becoming a great ninja like his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok there maybe a few grammar mistakes but I do try to fix them, I double check, but if there is still some ,sorry. I should get myself and editor, well again sorry for the spelling ,grammar and other stuff. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Again thank you for commenting!

**Chapter 5**

"Naruto Uzumaki, I need to have a word with you," Sakura said while looking at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto was looking at an upset pink hair woman, who was usually mad at something, now it seems she was mad at him. Man she was unpredictable sometimes; he could never understand how Kakashi ever put up with her, Naruto thought to himself. "What I do now, Sakura, can't you see am training my son, to be a great shinobi like his father" Naruto said while smiling and winking down at his son.

"Oh, am sorry are you teaching your son some more spontaneous ninjutsu, "Sakura said while placing her left hand over her heart and looking surprised at the same time. Naruto couldn't help but look lost. He was scratching the back of his head in a questionable manner. Minato on the other hand was getting redder by the minute. He knew somehow Sakumo must have told his mother the sexy no jutsu.

"Oh, no," Minato said under his breath. Naruto happen to hear his son whisper and looked down at him and asked." Do you know what your aunt Sakura is talking about because I'm truly lost here?"

"Your telling me you don't know what am talking about, Naruto, the sexy no jutsu you taught Minato and he showed my son," Sakura said looking at Naruto while grabbing his shirt and shaking him. She really wanted to hurt him bad for teach someone so young that sort of jutsu. Sakura still had him by his shirt when Minato spoke up. "Wait aunt Sakura it's not my dad fault, he really didn't teach me that jutsu, I learned myself." Sakura looked down at Minato, then glace back at Naruto whose eyes were turning white from her shaking him so much. Now she was starting to believe Naruto was confused. she looked down at Minato again and asked," How did you learn that jutsu Minato then, if your dad didn't teach to you?"

"Well you see aunty Sakura, I followed dad one day and he was talking to grandpapa Jiraiya, and all of sudden I saw him use it, and well I learned it over time, and I thought it was pretty cool, that I wanted Sakumo to know it too," Minato said while tapping his index fingers together like his mom. Naruto eyes grew wide and looked down at his son. He couldn't believe his son knew that jutsu already. Secretly Naruto was smiling inside but didn't show it. Then it hit Naruto, oh no, he just remember that day. He remember asking the pervy sage, to keep on training him, but he refuse saying he was too old to train, and plus he had already taught him everything he knew. Of course Naruto didn't believe him, and he used the sexy no jutsu on the old sage, which cause him to have a sever nosebleed and passed out. After the incident Jiraiya agree to show Naruto one more ninjutsu, that would top even the rasen shuriken, that Kakashi had taught him.

Sakura kept looking down at Minato and then back at Naruto who was sporting a grin on his face, the ketsu was actually happy that his three and half year old knew the jutsu. Sakura hit Naruto on top of the head and said," you baka, how could you not know you were followed by your own son, ugh, Naruto sometime you can be such a ketsu."

Naruto glanced at Sakura while touch his head and said," you know Sakura if you keep hitting me like that, it could cause severe brain damage, plus it hurts like hell." Sakura looked at Naruto and felt sort 

bad for hitting him that hard on the head but he deserved it for been so irresponsible. She was still upset, when she glace towards the open gate and saw Hinata walking towards them. Wow, Hinata looked beautiful pregnant, like always, but man she is really big though, she must be getting close to her due date anytime soon, Sakura thought. Sakura looked at Naruto with an evil grin plaster on her face; **Inner Sakura surfaced and said, "This would be the perfect time to let Hinata know what her beloved Naruto was up too, mwhaaaha." **Sakura started walking towards Hinata with a smile on her face and listening to her inner self laughing evilly. Naruto was going to get it. "Hi, Hinata, how are you feeling today?" Sakura said smiling to herself about the evil plan she was cooking up. That's when Sakura noticed Hinata expression on her face which looked like she was in pain. Sakura ran towards her and notice her panting really hard. Sakura smile fell off her face and asked," Hinata are you ok, sweetie?"

"OH! Sakura, I think am in labor," Hinata said smiling at her while holding Sakura hand in a tight grip while trying to gently sit on the ground.

"Oh! Kami, NARUTO," Sakura yelled really loud at her friend. Naruto saw Sakura kneeling down next to his wife. Naruto freaked out and ran towards them and said," What's going on, Hinata are you ok?'

"She's going into labor Naruto, we have to take to the hospital fast her contractions are close together," Sakura said while placing her hand over Hinata's stomach. Naruto grad a hold of his wife and before Sakura could blink he was gone, along with his wife in his arms. Wow, I have never seen Naruto move that fast, Sakura thought. Sakura looked at Minato who was just as surprise has she was at his father speed. "Come on Minato lets go follow your dad, don't worry your mom will be fine, ok," Sakura said while looking down at a worry Minato. When Sakura and Minato arrived at the hospital Hinata was already in the emergency room and Naruto going wild with worry. " don't worry Naruto Hinata will be fine, I'll go check on her, and Minato can you go get Sakumo for me please, his training with Sasuke, you know where right," Sakura said while smiling down at Naruto son. Minato just shook his head and went in search of his best friend. After that Sakura walked in the emergency room where Hinata Uzumaki was given birth to a beautiful little baby girl.

**One Month later--Wind Country.**

"How's your training with kenji?" Akiyoshi asked Kakashi who seem better than ever.

"It's going great, thank you," Kakashi said from where he was finishing his sit ups. Kakashi got up and walked toward where Akiyoshi was standing. "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done Akiyoshi, "Kakashi said looking at the doctor turn friend. Kakashi was very lucky to have encountered great people here in Wind country. "I also wanted to say thank you to Nami but I haven't seen her in days," Kakashi said.

'' she took some time off to see her mother, she should be back tomorrow, she's quite taken with you, "Akiyoshi said while smiling at Kakashi. Kakashi just kept on smiling he knew Nami was taken with him, as Akiyoshi put it, but he didn't want to break her heart, and tell her the truth. Kakashi walked to a nearby chair that was facing his bed and sat down, and Akiyoshi did the same. Kakashi and Akiyoshi started talking about his fast recovery and on how soon he could leave Wind Country and head back to 

Konoha." You should be able to leave here in about 3 weeks or maybe less," Akiyoshi said while looking at Kakashi.

"I'm glad to hear that, I can't wait to be back home," Kakashi said while leaning a bit and placing his hands on his knees in an intertwining them together.

"We've not really talked about your home; do you have a wife or someone special in Konoha?" Akiyoshi asked.

"Hai, I do have someone special waiting for me in Konoha, her name is Sakura and she's my world, I would do anything for her, we have had our ups and downs , we even kept our love a secret because of our age difference, and plus she use to be my student," Kakashi said smiling .

"What? She uses to be your student, sorry for asking but how big of an age difference are we talking about? You're not a pedophile are you? because if you are am going to have to report you," Akiyoshi said looking at him with a worry look on his face.

'God, NO, am not, am fourteen years her senior that's it, I started dating her when she was nineteen, She is the only woman who could ever understand me," Kakashi said while looking at Akiyoshi. Kakashi really didn't want to tell him that he really started dating Sakura when she was only seventeen. Kakashi felt like a pedophile then, but Sakura had told him that he wasn't because the feeling was mutual. Kakashi remember her words clearly.

_Flashback--_

"_Stop thinking like that Kakashi, you know I love you has much as you love me, my age shouldn't matter," Sakura said while holding his face in between her hands. " I will never stop loving you, if you tell me right now to leave, I will leave with you in my heart forever, I never thought loving someone could feel this strong, not even my love for Sasuke was this strong, believe me Kakashi you're my only reason for living," Sakura said while place a kiss near his lips._

_End of flashback--_

Kakashi kept smiling at his memories of Sakura, Kami he miss her so much. KaKashi shook his head and continue to said," I was her sensei for about two years than our Hokage started training her in the medical field, she became one of the top ranking medical ninjas in all Konoha beside our Hokage." Kakashi said while turning to look at Akiyoshi to see if he was understanding. Akiyoshi just kept on smiling and nodding, Kakashi just smile at the doctor expression. " well, to make a long story short, we well, three years ago we were engaged , I understand that things have changed, but I want to look into her eyes for myself and see if she still in love with me," Kakashi said while settling back against the chair he was in and looking up at the ceiling.

"well, my friend things have change this past three years, there is no doubt about that, but if she has moved on what are you going to do then?," Akiyoshi asked.

Kakashi just inhale deeply, then exhale, and said," that's a bridge am going to have to cross when I get to it, but for now I just want to continue to get stronger." Kakashi kept looking up at the ceiling, then he looked back at Akiyoshi and asked,'' were did you and Kenji meet, may I ask?'' Kakashi wanted to change the subject a bit. He didn't want to think about Sakura with another man right now. Thinking about it made him angry; he just wanted to rip the man's throat out for even coming close to his cherry blossom. Kakashi decide it be safer talking about something else.

"Well, we're childhood friends, we grew up like brothers, we did everything together, we both got marry young, but unfortunately Kenji's wife was kill one night, while he was out drinking," Akiyoshi said while remembering that horrible night. Akiyoshi kept staring into the pass, as he continued to tell Kakashi about his friend. " she was a good friend to both of us, but she fell in love with Kenji, well after that, he vow to never be with anyone again, the pain was too much, he joined the police force and I went to medical school," Akiyoshi. "He took every hard mission possible, he wanted to kill himself, till this very day he still feels the hurt of losing Hana," Akiyoshi said.' About seven years, he almost got his wish, he was beating, shot and left for dead, but kami was by his side that day," Akiyoshi said. "He was determine to get stronger at any cost, that's why I asked Kenji to train with you, you were has determine has he was to get better, it made sense to me that he should train you," Akiyoshi said smiling while looking at Kakashi. Kakashi smile and nodded his head. He was glad Akiyoshi and he became friends.

"Thank you, Akiyoshi for everything, I meaning it, you and your medical staff has been wonderful helping me recover quickly and providing me with great hospitality, I don't know how to repay you for all you have done," Kakashi said looking at his new friend.

"Don't worry about it, consider it an act of brotherhood, and remember you're always welcome here in Wind country." Akiyoshi said while extending his hand out. Kakashi grasp his hand and thank him again.

**Three weeks later--**

KaKashi was excited, he finally was going home. He looked around the room he was in; he wanted to make sure nothing was out place. He grabbed the bag Akiyoshi gave him with some clean clothes and the necessary supplies he might need for his journey home. Kakashi was about to walk out when Nami showed up. "Well I see your ready to go, and you put back on a mask, why hide such a beautiful face," Name said while walking up to Kakashi and placing her hand on his cheek. Kakashi looked down at Nami. She continue to said," don't you know how I feel about you, let me go with you, please," Nami said while sliding her hand down his face.

"Nami, it's but a shadow and thought that you're in love with, my heart belongs to another, and she's waiting for me back in Konoha, I can never response to your feelings, am sorry," Kakashi said while looking down at her. Nami felt like she just been slap in the face, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Kakashi, it's been more than three years, you think that this woman could possibly, still be in love with you, on the other hand my love for you is new, fresh, stay please or let me go with you," Nami said while stepping closer to him. Kakashi gently placed his hand on her shoulders and said," Nami, I know for a 

fact that Sakura is still in love with me, just like am still in love with her, please don't make this difficult, I will treasure our friendship, but that's it, you will find some else to love, and he will be the luckiest man in all Japan," Kakashi said smiling. After that Kakashi placed a kiss on her forehead and starting walking away from her. Nami closed her eyes and then open them back up to see an empty room. He was gone; she started crying in his bed.

Kakashi was outside and getting ready to depart when he heard his name been yelled from the opening of the hospital. " Kakashi, wait up, I wanted to say goodbye to you before you left, it was great getting to know you, maybe you can come back and visit us here," Kenji said while shaking Kakashi hand.

"I would defiantly come back here, thanks again," Kakashi said.

"Yes, please do, my wife wants to meet your cherry blossom," Akiyoshi said smiling while walking toward them. Kakashi smile up at Akiyoshi and said," Hai, she would love this village, well am off, again thank you."

"Domo arigato, Kakashi," Kenji and Akiyoshi said in unison.

After that Kakashi started his journey home back to his beloved Sakura and Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura always worried when her son, trained with Sasuke. Even though now he was a chunin, it still felt strange for her son to have grown up too quickly, better yet force to have grown up. Been the Copy-nin son had its advantageous and disadvantageous. Tsunade had explained to her that he was considered a prodigy; even the counsel wanted to mold him to be the next Hokage. To have the abilities to share the sharingan gift, the unique abilities to copy a ninjutsu perfectly was amazing. He already was a master in genjutsu, now he knew how to heal himself and others, without over using his own chakra. He had incredible knowledge, he even surpass his father I.Q. He was extraordinarily special in every way; no wonder Tsunade wanted him protected. Sakura hated the ANBU body guards, she knew they did it out of respect for Kakashi, and of course under order from the Hokage. She knew the ANBU guards, the first shift was Neji and Shino, the second shift was Lee and Shikamaru, and that only let the night shift which was Genma and Gai. She didn't like the night shift, because Genma was always trying to ask her out. She kept on refusing him every time and telling him to dedicate his energy and time on someone else. Sakura kept watching Sakome intense training, with Sasuke. She closed her eyes when Sasuke hit Sakome right in the stomach. Sakome held his stomach and was force to kneel.

"Get up Sakumo, this is no time to take a break," Sasuke yelled at Sakumo. Sakumo got up and wipe the sweat that was running down his forehead. Sakumo got into his fighting positions again. He charge at Sasuke and did a round house kick to his face. Sasuke blocked and swung his right fist up again towards Sakumo stomach, but this time Sakumo was prepared and blocked it. Sakumo landed and did a sweep underneath Sasuke feet, but he jump before Sakumo had to time to make him fall. Sasuke flip backwards and position himself in a fighting stance, when he noticed Sakumo performing hand seals. Sakumo moved fast and focus his chakra on his right hand; he managed to activate the Chidori. Sakumo had a small grin on his face, Sasuke smile at Sakumo's talent, and Sakura was freaking out. Before Sakumo could charge against Sasuke, she yelled from him to stop. Sakumo looked up to see his mother running towards him. He undid his Chidori and wait for his mother to approach.

"Oh, my god, who taught you that technique," Sakura said while standing next to her son.

"Sensei, taught to me two weeks ago, why?" Sakumo asked a bit confuse.

Sakura turned around and yelled at Sasuke. "How dare you teach him that technique," Sakura said while fuming at Sasuke.

Sasuke just shook his head, he admire Sakura for been over protected but this boy had a gift no shinobi could ever dream of having. He was able to do several ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fight in many positions doing just taijutsu, at the tender age of four. Sasuke approach the freaked out pink hair woman and said," Sakura, you have to understand that Sakome now is a chunin, he needs to learn to be a great shinobi and practice on how to use the sharingan."

"He doesn't need to use the sharingan, and he is just too young, please Sasuke I don't want him to get hurt," Sakura said in a calm voice. She didn't want her son, near danger, she wanted him to be four, and have a good childhood. She really hated succumbing to Tsunade wishes on Sakome becoming a shinobi.

"Mom, please don't be mad at sensei, he showed me because I had asked him, I want to be a strong ninja, just like dad was, and protect you and all Konoha," Sakumo said while giving his mother a hug. Sakura turned around and embrace her son, as well. She hugged him tight, scare he was going to leave and never come back.

"I love you, you know that, it's just am so scare in losing you, sweetie, that I just want to protect you always," Sakura said while holding her son face, in-between her hands.

"I know mom, but I have Sensei, uncle Naruto, and all the ANBU body guards that are watching right now, to protect me," Sakumo said smiling.

* * *

The ANBU men looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Both of them had their mask up, to watch the training section. Shikamaru just smile, while Lee was shocked that the boy could sense their present. He was truly a great warrior, Lee thought. Shikamaru looked at his watched and signal Lee that their shift was about over with. They both headed back to report to the Hokage and switch shift with Genma and Guy.

* * *

"Ok Sakumo, training is over, we can meet back here tomorrow, around eight in the morning, have to take Yumi, to the doctor," Sasuke said.

"Its Yumi ok, "Sakura asked with a concern look on her face.

"yeah, she's fine , it's just that Temari is not back from Sand yet, Temari had told me about her appoint before she left, " Sasuke said. " Temari should be back tomorrow, I miss her and so does Yumi," Sasuke said smiling. No one in all Konoha nor Sand would have guess Temari and Sasuke would have wedded. After a year in complete happiness, Temari gave birth to their daughter Yumi. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who would have guess the famous Uchiha was a softy when it came to his daughter.

"Ok, that's good, I can sleep in," Sakumo said smiling at his sensei.

After talking about Yumi's birthday party and on how Minato had taught Sakome the sexy no jutsu, they parted. Sasuke couldn't stop laughing, oh Naruto you're truly are a baka sometimes, Sasuke thought. He could wait to get home and hold his daughter. Sakura and Sakumo got home and found a note taped to their door.

_Forehead don't forget you promise to take over my night shift today, so don't be late, Ino_

"Oh, man I almost forgot too," Sakura said while signing.

"Do you really have to go, mom," Sakome said a bit sad.

"Yes, I promised I would, maybe tomorrow we can bake cookies, or," Sakura said while placing her right finger against her cheek, while thinking of a plan. "Or Genma and Gai could help you bake the cookies," Sakura said smiling. Upon saying their name they both appeared right beside Sakura and Sakumo.

"Good timing guys, I have to leave for the hospital so you guys can watch Sakumo and help him bake some cookies," Sakura said smiling at the two men. Sakome had a wicked smile on his face, he just love challenging, Maito Gai, like when he challenged his father when he was alive. Gai grinned as well, today my rivals son while meet his match, mwahaa, Gai thought. Genma on the other hand wasn't looking forward in baking cookies, nor putting up with this two challenging each other.

"I don't do cookies, Sakura," Genma said while looking at the Sakura then at Sakumo.

"well, today you do, because I have to go to the hospital and you guys are partially here every night for dinner, so it makes not different, plus dinner is already made and in the oven," Sakura said smiling.

That did it Genma loved Sakura's cooking. He nodded his head and ruffled Sakome silver locks.

"Come on Sakumo, let's get started on those cookies," Genma said smiling at Kakashi's son.

* * *

After showering quickly Sakura left towards the hospital. The hospital was crazy, two patients, tried cutting themselves, while two others tried beating each other up. The medical staff had to call back up medical assistances and get the situation under control. Two solid hours of craziness and it finally started slowing down. Sakura placed her right hand behind her neck to massage it. Sakura was lost in thought, when a nurse approached, looking a bit worried.

"Ohm, doctor Haruno," the nurse said.

"Yes," Sakura said while turning around to face the nurse.

'Ohm, there is a strange man in your office waiting for you,' the nurse said while twisting her hands together in front of her.

"What, didn't you ask him for his name," Sakura said a bit upset at the nurse.

"Well, yes, but he said he knew you, and stuff, and he looked scary to me," the nurse said while looking a bit frighten.

"Well, what does he look like, I mean you must of seen his face," Sakura said still upset at the nurse for letting a stranger walk in her office.

"Yeah, I did, but he is wearing a mask and a hooded coat, so I really could say," the nurse said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go greet this mystery man, but if you don't hear from me in fifteen minutes get help ok," Sakura said while adjusting the kunai strap to her thigh. Sakura walked slowly towards her office preparing herself for battle just in case. She couldn't sense any chakra. Either this was an enemy who knew how to conceal his chakra or someone stupid playing with her. She entered her office and looked up to see a figure standing by the window. The stranger was facing towards the window looking out. His 

back was towards her, she couldn't tell who this person could be. He was tall, but what made her wonder was the way he was standing. She dismisses it and asked," How can I help you?"

The stranger didn't say anything, so she tried again," Am the doctor assigned to this floor, how I can assist you sir, and are you injured?''

The stranger lowered his hood and turned towards her. There in front of her was no other than Kakashi Hatake.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to all! Ok I know I truly suck on grammar and other stuff. I do try; please don't get me wrong, I welcome every type of remarks. I am very opened minded to all you guys generous comments. Thank you all again for all your observations and I will try my darns' to spell, punctuated right and the other stuff that effect my wonderful readers. Arigato. I dont own Naruto...and again thank you.

**Chapter 7**

Sakura grabbed her kunia and started looking frantically around her office wondering who was using this type of genjutsu. If this was some kind of cruel joke it wasn't funny. She kept looking around until the stranger spoke.

"Sakura it's me, Kakashi," Kakashi said looking at his beloved cherry blossom. Kakashi had arrived in Konoha about an hour ago. Everything seemed different to him somehow, as he walked down the streets of his beloved home. Everything was illuminated brightly, but no one noticed him. He wanted his presence not to be known; he kept hidden between the shadows of the night. He went straight to the memorial site to visit his fallen comrades, to pay his respect to them for not been able to do it for such a long time. Kakashi came to stare at his friends names but found his own name. It was beautifully carved in silver on the black stone. He ran his finger through his name; it felt weird staring at his name. He just kept wondering how Sakura must have felt through all this. After what seemed as a life time of wondering through his thoughts, Kakashi wanted to see the only woman that was his life. He headed straight to the hospital, were he knew he would find her.

Sakura kept looking at the stranger in her office, she could swear the stranger said he was Kakashi, but that couldn't be, she thought. Sakura kept looking at the stranger as he kept approaching her. She couldn't help it, the tears started rolling down her face, but she kept staring, it was really hard to pull away. The hand that held the kunia was shaking so badly she couldn't steady it properly. "This isn't real, god please, it just can't be real, y-y-you're not real if this is someone sick joke is not funny, dammit," Sakura said while stuttering a bit and looking at Kakashi and glancing around the room to see if she saw someone else. She lifted her other hand to steady the one that held the kunai in place. Her tears were making her vision blurry now. She didn't dare wipe them away fearing that this all could be an illusion, brought up by an enemy. Sakura kept looking at the stranger calling himself Kakashi. Kakashi her love, her life, the very man who meant everything to her, the one she wanted to marry and life happily with. Sakura thoughts were running a thousand mile a minute, she wanted answers from this stranger that kept calling himself by her beloved name.

Kakashi knew this was going to very difficult trying to convince Sakura that he was real, and very much alive. Once he turned around to acknowledge her, he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She defiantly had change this pass three and half years. Her hair was longer and her features were softer and more radiant. Kakashi wanted nothing else than caress her face and kiss her passionately, but her reaction to his presences made it very complicated. He kept trying to calm her down but she kept thinking it was an illusion, He knew exactly how she felt. He slowing was reaching her, but he feared she was going to strike him with the weapon she held tightly with both hands. He slowly pulled down his mask and 

continue to talk to her," Sakura, my love its real me, this is not an illusion, I'm very real my cherry blossom."

Sakura closed her eyes, upon hearing him call her his cherry blossom. No one had called her that expected Kakashi. She opened her eyes back up and noticed that the stranger was close to her. He reached out and touched her cheek with his right hand, and with his other he took the kunia away from her hands. He flung the kunia to his left side and it thumped into the wall. After he disarmed her he slowly lower his lips towards her and softly kiss her lips. Sakura watch everything the stranger was doing to her, without fighting back. Deep down she wanted to believe this was all real not something she made up. Until she felt his lips on hers, now she knew this was real. She closed her eyes again letting more tears slip down her face. She saw Kakashi looking at her with his mismatch eyes. Sakura trembling hand reached up to touch his face, and lightly whispered," Kakashi."

Kakashi looked into her eyes and nodded. He saw her loved been reflected in her eyes. Now he knew the meaning behind the saying that the eyes are the windows to your soul, because right there in there he saw her soul screaming for his.

Sakura kept softly tracing her fingers on his face. Kakashi closed his eyes the moment he felt her hand touch his face. He had waited so long to feel her hands on him. Sakura slowing lowered her hand and again whisper," Kakas…"and fainted. Kakashi held her in his arms the moment he felt her sag against him. He carried her bridal style to her couch. He gently lowered her down and kept staring at his cherry blossom, when he heard foots step approaching her office. Within minutes three people emerged through her door. It was Shizune with a very grown up Naruto and a freaked out nurse.

_**

* * *

**_

Ten minutes in time…..

"_Uhh, miss Shizune", said the young nurse who had spoken with Sakura not five minutes ago._

"_Yes, nurse Ami," Shizune said._

"_yes, uhh well miss Haruno as a visitor and he was waiting for her in her office, and she told me if I didn't hear from her in fifteen minutes to get help, well its only been ten but I didn't like the way the man looked," Ami said looking at Shizune while trying not to seem scare at the Hokage assistance. The entire hospital knew that the Hokage assistance and her apprentice were both consider great medical-nin, and not to be trifle with, unless you wanted to feel their wrath. _

"_Well, did you inform one of the guards about this, right," Shizune said. The nurse shook her head, and Shizune just signed. They started heading towards Sakura office, when they came across Naruto. _

"_Hey Shizune," Naruto said while approaching the two woman walking towards Sakura office._

"_Hello Naruto, what brings you to the hospital this late at night," Shizune said looking at the blonde shinobi._

"_Oh, well, Hinata and I got woken up by the baby, and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go keep Sakura and Sakumo company," Naruto said while starching the back of his head. "But when I got there Sakumo told me that Sakura was pulling a late shift at the hospital," Naruto continue to said._

"_yeah, I guess, she had promise Ino she would take her shift tonight, and thank Kami Sakura was here, it's been crazy, but it has calm down a bit, so as Kushina doing," Shizune said smiling._

"_She's doing fine, she's just like her mother, but who am I to complain, I love them both," Naruto said smiling as well. "Plus Minato is really getting into his role has big brother," Naruto said._

"_That's good, Naruto, I'm glad you and Hinata found each other, now we need to find someone for Sakura," Shizune said smiling again._

"_I won't touch that subject with Sakura, she's very content with just been her and Sakumo," Naruto said while looking a bit worried. _

"_Well, speaking of Sakura we were on our way to see her, apparently she has a visitor, and I just want to check up on her, want to come," Shizune said while looking at Naruto._

_Naruto nodded his head and all three headed towards Sakura office._

**

* * *

**

The present time…….

Naruto walked inside Sakura's office and noticed a man that looked a lot alike Kakashi-sensei. He was kneeling next to a pass out Sakura. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto looking at him, with huge eyes and a stunned Shizune who's only word were, "OH MY GOD………"


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own Naruto again just borrowing. Sorry this is so short, I'll post soon!

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi looked up to see a very stunned Naruto, and a somewhat pass out Shizune as well. He smiled under his masked, did he truly had this type of effect on the woman today. "Hey Naruto, long time, ne," Kakashi said while getting up from his kneeling position near Sakura. Naruto didn't say anything, he kept staring like he was seen a ghost, then all of a sudden he attacked Kakashi. Kakashi knew been somewhat presume dead would have this effect on everyone. Naruto withdrew his kunia and ran towards the stranger that looked like Kakashi. In Naruto's world this could not be his beloved friend and sensei. This must be the work of the damn Akatsuki clan, Naruto thought. They collided with their kunia's clicking in the quite office. Naruto sung his right fist towards Kakashi but he dodged it with ease.

Naruto hasn't change a bit charging into battle without thinking first, thought Kakashi. Naruto continue to retaliating against Kakashi, until a stray shuriken that Naruto through almost hit Sakura. That's when Kakashi exploded, "NARUTO." Kakashi didn't care if got hurt but not his beloved.

Naruto stop dead in his tracks when the Kakashi look like yelled at him. Man this guy even sounded like Kakashi-sensei, Naruto thought. He wasn't going to be fooled; he knew a fake when he saw one. Naruto was about to attack again when he felt a senbon struck his neck. He looked at the stranger and Naruto's world became black, before Naruto hit the floor, Kakashi caught him. Thank Kami for Akiyoshi advice on how to paralyze a person or make them pass out. Akiyoshi had found a special technique that had helped him with patients that were out of control. He managed to find a point in the body to make them go numb or pass out. He had used this technique on a patient that seemed to not be able to control his actions. Kakashi try helping the doctor, but was surprise when he struck the man with a senbon on the neck and the man fell. Kakashi had asked him to show him this technique it would defiantly be helpful in a bad situation. Kakashi hated to have to used this technique on Naruto but he had no choice the blonde spit fire was going crazy, and Kakashi wasn't prepare for him to become the Kyuubi at the moment. Kakashi laid Naruto by the wall next to the window. He had enough of this; he went straight to Shizune to try to wake her up. He shook her and called her name," Shizune damn it wake up, I need to speak with someone reasonable right now, wake up," Kakashi said while gently tapping her cheek to get a response out of her. Shizune eyes flutter open and her eyes became big again. "No don't you dare pass out on me again, Shizune, please, it's really me, Kakashi," Kakashi said while looking at a bewilder Shizune.

Shizune couldn't help but keep staring at Kakashi. "My god, Kakashi, its really you, "Shizune said while trying to get up. Kakashi helped her up and she continued to gawk. "how could this be, we check the site, there was nothing left, god we thought you were dead, where have you been this pass four years, Kakashi,?" Shizune said while still having a shocked expression.

Kakashi glance back towards where Sakura was laying, and wanted her to wake up, so bad but he knew she would probably act just like Naruto or pass out again, he didn't wanted that. Kakashi looked back at Shizune and said," its along story Shizune, I just wanted to go home and rest, it's been a gruesome five day travel from Wind Country," Kakashi said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I understand that but you know you have to report to the Hokage, I mean we would all like to know the details to your miraculous survivable," Shizune said looking at Kakashi still. She couldn't help but keep staring at him, this was a great miracle, Oh my, he was in for a surprise of his life Shizune thought. "Uhh, Kakashi please you must go and see the Hokage, I'll wait here until Sakura wakes up, and Naruto."

Kakashi walked over to where Sakura was still pass out and lowered his head and gently placed a kiss on her lips through his mask. " please try to tell her that it was me and not some illusion, or whatever she thought, it's been a long time Shizune I want for her to understand that I still love her," Kakashi said while looking down at Sakura and gently caressing her hair. "As for Naruto well, just convince Sakura and he'll understand," Kakashi said while pulling the senbon from his neck. Shizune just nodded and watched Kakashi exit Sakura's office; she knew he was on his way to see the Hokage. Wow, Tsunade is going to freak out, Shizune thought. Shizune brought a chair over to where Sakura was laying and sat down to wait for the pink woman and blonde man to waken.

* * *

The Hokage Tower….

Kakashi knew his way to the Hokage's office blindfolded. He knew it was late and the only one's guarding the entrance to the Hokage's door was ANBU men only. He was going to have to explain his situation all over again, it was a given, with the whole your dead thing, Kakashi thought. He just wanted to get it over and done with. He had waited all this years to be with Sakura again, he didn't want to waste no more time on trivial things. Kakashi knew he had to report to the Hokage but wasn't happy been away from his cherry blossom. He continued on his way to the Godaime office, and sure enough the two men stopped him and the one to his right asked him to state his businesses. Kakashi reply," I am here to see the Hokage, tell her it's Hatake, Kakashi." The young man disappeared leaving the other to stand guard. Kakashi didn't have to wait long he already could hear Tsunade yelling at the poor man who had deliver his message. Kakashi just smile from underneath his mask, this was going to be a long night.

Tsunade approached the other ANBU man that was guarding her door, and yelled," SO WHERE IS HE, THE ONE WHO CALL'S HIMSELF HATAKE, KAKASHI!" The man stated that he was waiting for her in her office." YOU WHAT! You let this stranger just walk in, urgh, just stay put in case I need you," Tsunade said while having an upset expression, and walking in her office. She saw the stranger was sitting by her desk with his back turn towards her. She slowing approached the stranger that was sitting by her desk and notice the hair, the mask, and of course the mismatch eyes, this was truly Hatake, Kakashi. "Oh, my god, it's that you Kakashi," Tsunade said looking at the silver head ninja.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, well here is chapter 9, I know there maybe some errors here and there, but sorry I write most of my work at night. I do try to proof read them before I post and to be honest it seems ok, until someone else points them out. Please don't let this minor mishaps affect your reading. I try, I do, Oh well thank you all for your wonderful comments. Chapter 10 coming soon! don't own Naruto just borrowing! Thanks!

**Chapter 9**

Tsunade slowing walked behind her desk to sit herself down. She couldn't believe this was truly Hatake, Kakashi and he was alive and sitting here looking at her like he normally did. "I'm sorry I keep staring at you Kakashi, you but you have to understand this is unbelievable to grasp right now, by kami how this all came to be, " Tsunade said while swinging her hands in front of her.

"It's a very long story lady Tsunade, do I really have to explain myself tonight, can it wait until tomorrow, I am very tired," Kakashi said while leaning a bit forward in his chair.

"Sorry Hatake but yes, like I said before this is unbelievable and it needs explaining, please humor me a bit, I know you are exhausted and want nothing more than to just relax, but please," Tsunade said while positioning herself comfortably in her chair to listen to his explanation. Kakashi knew she was a very stubborn woman, but he understood her determination for his unexplained survivable.

"I'll explain but I needed to know one thing first," Kakashi said while leaning back in his chair.

Tsunade nodded and waited for his question. She had an inkling about what he was going to ask. Tsunade leaning forward and placed her hand on her desk and laced her fingers together, her trademark pose everyone in Konoha knew her for.

"Ok, my question is a simple one, I know my time away from Konoha has effected many here, but the only person am interested in is Sakura," Kakashi said while looking at the Hokage to see her reaction. "I just want to know if she has moved on with her life," Kakashi continue to said. Kakashi patiently waited for her to answer but inside he was going crazy.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, so he doesn't know about Sakumo, yet, well this is going to be very fascinating, indeed, Tsunade thought. She incline back and said," yes, and No."

"What you mean yes, and No, please Tsunade, I'm in no mood for this, I just needed a simple answer," Kakashi said leaning forward again with an upset expression. He needed an answer like yesterday; he hated to show patience when inside he was full of rage. He needed to know now dammit! Kakashi kept cool and asked again," please."

"Kakashi, this question only Sakura can answer, I will not be the one to explain something so personal about her life, now you asked and I answered. You didn't say how to answer your question, now please continue," Tsunade said once again doing her trademark pose.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and, said," Ok, I'll succumb to that for now." Kakashi once again relaxed and inclined back. Kakashi explain how he survived and how they got attacked that day. They were on their way back from a month mission in Mist country; everything went smoothly, until they encountered four members from the Akatsuki clan. Pain, Konan, Tobi and Zetsu were the four members the group had encounter near Konoha's border.

_

* * *

_

Flashback- the battle ….

_The four man squad approached the four Akatsuki members, ready to battle if necessary, Kakashi already had his head band off his sharingan eye._

_"So you're the one they call, Hatake, Kakashi the sharingan holder, who killed our good friend Kakuzu," Pain said while sounding sad and pointing a finger at Kakashi._

_"Look at him he looks pathetic, I have heard a lot about you copy-nin, the one who can copy a move faultlessly, interesting but still pathetic," the female of the group spoke up._

_Kakashi glanced at her; she seemed to have no form of emotion. She wore her dark blue hair up and it was decorated with a paper flower clip. She seemed close to the Pain character. Kakashi glanced back to Pain and then glanced to the one wearing an orange mask. He didn't say anything just stood there, quietly. He seemed to have the sharingan as well, from what he could tell. The other one that looked like he was trapped in a Venus flytrap, kept quite as well._

_Pain looked towards the man wearing the orange mask, without saying a word the other three left and left Pain standing there alone. It seemed they spoke telepathy to one another. Before the other three left, Kakashi had noticed the one wearing the orange mask just nodded and glance back at him before departing._

_Kakashi felt a weird sense come over him when the one wearing the orange mask looked at him. He felt like he knew him someone how. Kakashi just shook his head and said," Shikamaru, you and the other two go on a headed; I'll deal with this one."_

_"Are you sure Kakashi, we can assist you, if need be," Shikamaru said glancing at Kakashi._

_"Do not worry, about me, now do as you're told," Kakashi said with authority. The three men disappeared as well, leaving only Kakashi and Pain._

_"Oh, you think you can take me, copy-nin, all by your lonesome," Pain said smiling._

_"I can handle you just like a handle your friend Kakuzu, "Kakashi said while pulling out his kunia._

_"Please, that bastard was not my friend, I could care less," Pain said._

_"You think I'm pathetic, but you guys are worse, why are you guys after Uzumaki, Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

_"So many questions, but so little time," Pain said before charging against Kakashi._

_Kakashi was prepared but not for this, the guy moved with such quickness. One minute he was talking and the next he had kicked Kakashi on his lower back. Kakashi flew and hit a tree about fifty feet away. Kakashi recovered quickly and started doing his hand seal with lighting speed. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Kakashi said while positioning his left hand near his mouth. A great big fire ball came forth and engulfing Pain. It seemed too easy, but Kakashi wasn't fooled he kept his eyes open._

_Pain smile and said, "Please, that's noting compare to this. With lightening speed as well Pain preformed hand seals just like Kakashi. He did a wind element Jutsu, all around Kakashi small type cyclones appeared with razor edge sides while spinning. Kakashi got cut several times. He managed to avoid any major points in his body._

_Kakashi landed on water and preformed another Jutsu. With incredible speed his hands form the seal," Suiryuudan no Jutsu," while the water around him transformed into a dragon. The water dragon hit Pain full force, but nothing. This ketsu was a persistent bastard, Kakashi thought, but it seem no matter how hard Kakashi fought Pain struck back with the same force. Kakashi had executed so many jutsu that his chakra was depleting but he wasn't going to give up. He could tell by his sharingan that Pain chakra was decreasing as well. They both had lost a lot of blood, but either was giving up._

_"You're a worthy adversary, copy-nin, but this ends now," Pain said while spitting up his blood on the ground. He formed a set a hands seal Kakashi had seen before. Kakashi's eyes got big, the bastard had managed to achieve, the Hiraishin no Jutsu, and only one who knew how to performed that jutsu was Minato Namikaze , Yondaime Hokage the fourth, Kakashi's beloved sensei and friend. Kakashi charged at Pain with all he had, and that's when he was engulf in a white light, with Pain. Before he realized it both of them were teleported to Wind Country._

_

* * *

_

End of Flashback…

"I woke up, two months ago, in Wind Country, thinking my battle with Pain only lasted a few days, but I was wrong," Kakashi said while remembering his turmoil. He glance up and continue to said, "I was in a small village called Jun, and was admitted at Mamoru Hospital, were the medical staff alleviated me and helped me out. If it wasn't for Doctor Akiyoshi Hanu and his staff, I won't be here talking to you." Kakashi said while waiting for the Hokage to respond.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she just heard. My goodness, Hatake was a prodigy in his own way, someone up there really was looking out for him, she thought. "Well, that was very attentive Kakashi, by kami that was just unremarkable, I am exceptionally happy that you're back with us, I thank all that is great for that. I can't believe though that the Akatsuki clan have that much knowledge," Tsunade said leaning forward again.

"We shouldn't underestimate the Akatsuki clan, they already proven once how manipulate they can be, when they attacked Sand, and captured Gaara, I guarantee you, they have more tricks up their sleeves," Kakashi said. "With everything said and done lady Hokage, I am entitle to rest now, I have explain everything in great detail, and it's seem it's going to be morning soon," Kakashi said while looking towards the window, and noticing the orange and pink light braking through the clouds.

"Yes, I am sorry that I have kept you up, elucidation all of this, but I needed to know. You know there are going to be a lot of people wanting to know about your mysterious survivable. Everyone is going to be flabbergasted when they see you, Kakashi," Tsunade said while getting up and walking towards the silver hair ninja.

Kakashi was taken aback when Tsunade approached him and hugged him. He really was surprise at this type of affection coming from the Hokage. He couldn't help himself and returned the hug. "Arigato, Godaime," Kakashi said after they separated from their hugged. "Well I have another question though, well since I you know…, "Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head. "I have been, technically "decease", for all this time. What has happen to all my stuff," Kakashi said smiling.

"Well to be honest, Sakura has taken all your stuff, once we found out that you two were secretly engaged to be married, and all. She toke over your personal belongings and of your account, " Tsunade said once again sitting down in her chair. " she did maintain your account active with a purpose in mind, which I am not in liberty to said, that is another question you may want to ask her," Tsunade said. "As for your sleeping arrangement I can provide you with one of the rooms at the academy, if you wish or I can give you Sakura home address," Tsunade said smiling.

Kakashi didn't really care about the other stuff. He was more interested in where Sakura lived at the moment." Hai, I would apprentice it very much for Sakura's address," Kakashi said.

"Ok! problem solve, here's her address, she is located near the hospital, the apartments are called Arata Kibou," Tsunade said while handing Kakashi a piece a paper with some writing to it.

"New hope apartment, third floor A, arigato," Kakashi said while reading the paper and then tucking it in his pants pocket.

With that Kakashi walked out of the Hokage office towards the hospital to see if Sakura was still there. We knocked at the open door of Sakura's office. He founded only Naruto; he was still asleep where he had left him. He walked out in search of Shizune. When he found her she was in the brake room, getting a beverage. "Shizune, where is Sakura," Kakashi said while approaching Shizune.

"Eeii, by Kami, Kakashi you startled me," Shizune said while placing her hand on her heart.

"Sorry for scaring you, but Sakura is not in her office, do you know where she went to," Kakashi said.

"Sorry, to said but I fell asleep and when I woke up she was already gone, I think by now she should be home," Shizune said while looking down and blushing. She glanced up and said, "do you know where she lives, if not, I can show you, if you want." Shizune said again blushing.

"That's ok, Tsunade already has given me her address, thanks though," Kakashi said while positioning his right hand in front of him and disappearing.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura was just looking at her son sleeping. She couldn't believe the night she had, to think she saw Kakashi. I defiantly needed a vacation, she thought. She touched her son's hair, careful not to wake him, and place a kiss on his forehead. She walked out of his room and slowing closed the door behind her. She went to the living room to gather her thoughts when she saw a shadow. She could tell the shadow was a man, Ugh that Genma he is defiantly one sick puppy, Sakura thought. "Genma I thought I told you, No, for the hundreds time and..," Sakura said while walking in her living room and then suddenly stopping in middle of her sentence. She couldn't believe it; here he was again, her love.

"Sakura, it's really me, please don't faint or attack me, I'm real my love. I needed to see you," Kakashi said while looking into a pair of emerald eyes that had some much emotions in them. He needed her like the Sahara desert needed rain. She was beautiful Kakashi thought. He couldn't help but keep staring at her.

In turn Sakura couldn't help but keep staring back at him. They were both staring at each other until Sakura heard her son called her name." Mom is everything ok," Sakumo said while rubbing his sleepy eyes and walking to stand next to his mothers form. He glanced up to see his mother staring at something. He looked up to see a man standing there looking at him and his mother. Sakumo had to focus to see the man, he looked familiar somehow.

Kakashi's eye got big when he saw a four year old kid, call Sakura Mom. Kakashi looked down at the boy with silver hair. He looked like him when he was four. "Sakura…," Kakashi said softly.

Sakura couldn't seem to find her voice; she just kept looking at Kakashi. Sakumo tapped his mothers arm to get a response, but no luck. Sakura was looking paler by the second. "Hey mom, can you hear me," Sakumo said stilling trying to get his mother too responded. "What you do to my mom, "Sakumo said pointing and looking at Kakashi.

"I…" Kakashi couldn't seem to find his voice as well.

"Well whoever you are, prepare to get your butt whipped," Sakumo said while positioning himself for a fight. That's when Sakura finally snapped out of her trance," Wait, Sakumo, you can't attack him, this man is your father," Sakura said while placing a hand on her son's shoulder and glancing at Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he just heard. Kakashi fell to his knees still shocked while looking at Sakumo.

"My what..." Sakumo said.


	10. Chapter 10

First of all I know I suck on grammer, spelling and other stuff some of you might find distrubing. So go on ahead a flame on, it only makes me stronger, and I thank you all for your comments. Again I dont own Naruto if I did Kakashi wouldnt not die.

Chapter 10

Kakashi didn't have the strengths to get up; weighted by the words he just heard .Slowly he began to remove his mask down on his handsome shocked face. His hands never shook this bad before, it felt like he didn't have any control over them. He was experiencing every emotion, down to anger towards been a ninja. What if and why ran through his thoughts. By kami he was a father. He just kept staring at the boy who couldn't believe what his mother was saying.

"My what.., but you told me my father died before I was born," Sakumo said looking at his mother watery eyes.

"Yes, my love I did, but it seemed that I was mistaken, as you can see before you, this man looks like the man in the pictures right, sweetie," Sakura said while stroking her son's silver hair and kneeling down beside him. Sakura was trying to explain to her son that his father was alive and in their living room, while trying to make sense of it all herself. "It seems that he survived somehow, which is a miracle, he will explain to us why he was missing all this years," Sakura said looking at Kakashi.

"but I still don't … well I still don't understand all this, I maybe a genius mom, but even I sometime have my uncle Naruto moments," Sakumo said looking at Kakashi as well.

Sakura smiled at her son's comment, and glanced up when she hear Kakashi chuckled at his son's remark too.

"well, this is kind of awkward, so I am just go now and take a shower mom, but if this turns out bad ," Sakumo said while positioning his hands and saying" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ." an another Sakumo greeted them. "He will stay behind that it doesn't ok," Sakumo said while pointing a finger to his clone. With that Sakumo left Sakura and Kakashi alone. Sakura just smiled at her son, he was defiantly Kakashi's son, always acting overprotected of her, Sakura thought. She glanced towards Kakashi, and saw him smiling, but then she saw something she never seen before. Kakashi had tears running down his eyes.

Kakashi was just overwhelmed with emotions and then his son, acting overprotected over Sakura. He was proud and hurt at the same time, because he had missed so much of his son life. It was too much to control. He just lost it; even though he wasn't crying or sobbing the tears that flooded passed his eyes seem to not stop.

Sakura got up and ran the short distance that separated them. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi forms. " K-Kakashi, my god I have miss you so much, I thought ( sobbing really hard) that you had died, and my heart, Oh ( crying ) I love you please don't ( sobbing) leave us again," Sakura said while tears that seemed to not stopped pour down her cheeks.

Kakashi tighten his hold on Sakura. He had her in a tight hug afraid if he let go she would disappear along with their son. His world just toke a sharp turn, he was so afraid that Sakura had move on with her life, but here was she loving him in ways he remembered, and to top it all off he was a father. This couldn't get any better he thought. He kept stroking her light pink hair; the feel of it was like running his fingers through satin. " I am so sorry about what had happen Sakura, and yes I have miss you so much as well, my love, and believe my absences has an explanation," Kakashi said. But for now he thought I just want to feel her and get to know her and their son. Sakura kept crying against his chest. She had soaked his shirt all way through with her tears, but it seemed Kakashi didn't care, he just kept holding on. Sakura ran hair fingers through his hair as well, feeling the soft texture of his silver locks. She could never get enough of Kakashi; by kami she was thankful that he was alive. She heard the clone disappeared and knew Sakumo was back. She pulled away from Kakashi and looked up to see her son looking at them both. She saw Kakashi wipe away his tears, not wanting his son see him crying. Sakura got up and walked over to her son.

"Sakumo this is Kakashi Hatake, your father, who I thought was dead but is not, I know you have a lot of questions and I know Kakashi will explain to us all about it, but for now I think it would be best if you went to train with your sensei, and when you return we will explain everything ok, sweetie," Sakura said while hugging her son and kissing him on the forehead.

Sakumo just nodded and then glance at his father. He did have a million question to ask him, but his mother was right, it would be best for later. "Ok, mom, but this all seemed out of place for me, I will let Sasuke sensei know about my father's return and also uncle Naruto, " Sakumo said while looking up at his mother.

"Ok, but please try to explain to Naruto in detail, he might jump to conclusion about the whole event,'' Sakura said while hugging once again her son.

"You don't have to worry about that one Sakura I believe when Naruto wakes up Shizune will explain to him about everything," Kakashi said while getting up and sitting down on her sofa. "I know this all seem weird and out of place for you Sakumo, but I guarantee you I will explain everything, my son, please understand," Kakashi said while looking at Sakumo.

"I do, in a implausible way, I'm very happy that I have a father, but I will love to hear about your wonderful come back," Sakumo said smiling. With that he said goodbye and walked out.

Sakura kept on smiling watching her son leave, just like always. After she couldn't see him any more she glance from the door way at Kakashi. "We have a very wonderful son Kakashi," Sakura said while walking towards Kakashi.

Kakashi ran his fingers though his hair, waiting for Sakura to sit down next to him. Instead of sitting down next to him she sat on his lap. Kakashi couldn't help it he brought her down for a passionate kiss. After what seemed a long time they parted. Kakashi laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. "Kakashi," he heard her say to him. "Yes, my cherry blossom," Kakashi said against her chest.

"are you happy that you're a father, I mean we never talked about it and I love Sakumo and I know we were planning on getting marry and," Sakura continue to babble on, until Kakashi place his left index finger on her soft pink lips. "Sakura, yes I'm very happy that I am a father, I know we never spoke about it, but yes to all you're wondering questions," Kakashi said smiling. He knew she would have a lot of questions for him, and he was going to answer them if it took the remaining six month of the year.


	11. Chapter 11

Again I dont own Naruto ect.... Flame on if you like thank you..

"Kakashi, what happen to you these pass three and half years," Sakura said while running her fingers through his silver locks. She will never get tried of caressing his hair it was so very soft .

Kakashi lifted his head from where it was nested., and looked up to see two beautiful emerald eyes that saw right through his soul. Kakashi brought his left hand and caressed her right cheek.

"my love these pass three and half year I was in a coma," Kakashi said.

Sakura eyes widen and tears started slip pass them. She was shocked by kami he had been in a coma all this time. " Kakashi, how did this happen I mean ..please tell me everything," Sakura said while holding his head in her hands. Kakashi toke a deep breathe and released it and began telling her what had happen on the faithful day during his mission. Sakura listened while her thought were running wild through her mind.

Kakashi told her how the Akatsuki member Pain attacked them near Konoha. " the bastard some how knew we would be there," Kakashi said while remembering like it was yesterday. He clench his fist until their were white. " he also knew a technique that my old master used when I was young," Kakashi said " he knew the teleportation jutsu, that Yondaime Hokage developed," Kakashi said.

Sakura gasped at what she just heard. " but how?," Sakura said while looking at Kakashi.

" I don't know that answer Sakura but one thing is for sure Pain and the Akatsuki clan are not to be taken lightly," Kakashi said. "after me and him knew we were equal to each other he used it to teleported us to Wind country, and no I don't know why Wind country, but I woke up there about a month ago, not knowing where I was or what day, year or time it was," Kakashi said," the villagers from Wind country were very hospitable to me," Kakashi looked up at Sakura wondering what was going through her head, but he continue on with his story. " there is where I meant the great doctor Akiyoshi, he safe my life Sakura, and Nami as well, if it wasn't for her and her mother traveling through that dirt pass that day, I would not be here today," Kakashi said.

Sakura smile and hugged Kakashi thanking everyone in Wind country for saving her love. "am thankful so very thankful that they were there Kakashi,' Sakura said. She pulled back to look at him and kissed him on the lips.

" I know that my absence cause you a great deal of pain Sakura, I am so very sorry, for that," Kakashi said while placing his forehead on hers.

"Kakashi for kami sake I am just grateful that you're here, I could never blame you for not been here , you were always right here," Sakura pointed to her heart, " no matter what had happen," Sakura said while remembering her life without Kakashi.

_Flash back-------_

_After Sakura hear from Lady Tsunade about her baby been fine she lay back down on the hospital bed and looked out the window. It had started raining and just like the rain that was running down the window Sakura tears ran down her cheek. She pulled out the necklace Kakashi had given her on her eighteenth birthday. The necklace was designed by Kakashi and he had given it to the jeweler to make it. It was shape in a square and inside the square was a design of cherry blossom branch and on that branch was a bird that looked a like a small crow. It had a silver chain attached to it. Sakura smiled when she remember what Kakashi had said. Saying that the small crow represented him because he was consider the scarecrow. She kept on smiling whiling running her finger through the designed. Sakura grabbed the necklace and incased it in her hands. She brought up to her lips and fresh new tears pour down her cheek. "why kami, why did you have to taken him from me, why," Sakura whisper to the angels in heaven. Sakura didn't hear Sasuke walk in. He didn't want to disturbed her but he needed to talk to her. When he entered her hospital room and found her crying again he felt a sudden sadness he never felt before. He was angry that Kakashi died, he was upset at the Hokage for letting him go on that mission, he was more angry at himself for asking Kakashi to take his place on the mission. Sasuke was just upset because his beloved Sakura was hurting so much for the man she loved. Deep down he regretted not been that man she held dear, but that chapter in his life was long closed. Their were now close friends even Kakashi was a good friend and teacher._

_"Sakura I came to tell you that you can go home if you like," Sasuke said while approaching her bed._

_Sakura wiped her tears and replaced her necklace back underneath her shirt._

_"thank you, Sasuke," Sakura said._

_"if you like I can take you home," Sasuke said while looking at her._

_"no, thank you, I will be fine, I just needed to be alone right now," Sakura said while trying to form a smile on her to reassure Sasuke._

_Of course Sasuke wasn't convinced but he let her have her moment._

_"very well, but please if you need me or anything please give me a call," Sasuke said_

_"don't worry about her Sasuke I'll make sure she gets home safe," Ino said while walking in._

_Sasuke and Sakura looked at her knowing you couldn't argue with Ino when she had her mind was set._

_"guys please I'll be fine really, I just need some time alone," Sakura said._

_"look Sakura I know this is really hard right now, but as your best friend , forehead, I just want to make sure you make home ok, after that I will leave you alone, until tomorrow, ok" Ino said while smiling at Sakura._

_"after all your carrying my nephew, since am the godmother, its my responsibility that his mother as no need to worry," Ino said while winking at Sakura and smiling._

_" you already can tell the sex of my baby," Sakura said looking surprise at Ino._

_"of course, I happen to be a better medic ninja than you," Ino said winking and smiling again_

_Sakura just smile, she was just happy to find out that she was having a boy. Sasuke knew that Ino was trying to distract Sakura away from her memories of her and Kakashi. It worked for a bit until she heard that she was having a son. He saw the way Sakura ran her hands across her stomach . When Sakura looked up tears stared falling down her eyes again. " am having Kakashi son he would have been so happy," Sakura said in a low whisper that only was heard by Ino and Sasuke. Sasuke walked over and hugged her, while Ino held her hands._

_"its going to be ok Sakura, am here you know how much you mean to me," Sasuke said while slowly rocking her. After what seem like a life time Sasuke pulled back and wiped Sakura tears._

_"Sakura come on lets get you home and I'll make you some dinner, ok sweetie," Ino said while patting her Sakura hand to she held._

_Sakura nodded and thanked Ino and Sasuke for been there, she knew everyone cared about her. She was grateful for having such wonderful friends._

_Sakura and Ino unlocked her apartment door and stepped in. The apartment seemed so big without Kakashi._

_Ino went into her kitchen to start cooking but to Ino surprise there was really nothing in her refrigerator._

_"hey Sakura I know you love to eat now why is there is just a loaf a bread and a half gallon of milk in your refrigerator," Ino asked while walking back to where she left Sakura._

_"sorry Ino, I meant to go grocery shopping but honestly I spent most of my time at Kakashi," Sakura said._

_''Oh, ok well I'll go shopping for you, so you can go and take a bath and when I return I will cook you the best meal ever," Ino said while hugging Sakura and then walking out to go get some food._

_After Ino left Sakura walked to bedroom and more memories started flowing back. She didn't realize before Ino left she had left the radio playing. It stared playing soft melodies._

_Sakura took off her clothes and walked naked to her bathroom, she turned the water to get warm up, then she place her favorite body gel cherry blossom to get the bubble stared. After that she gently lay down inside her tub. She left her bathroom door open to listen to the melodies playing on her radio. The next melody was from a singer in the United States, it was called probably wouldn't be this way by LeAnn Rimes._

_Sakura didn't pay to much attention to the new music that came out everyday from different places of the world, but for some reason this song touch her heart. The song began playing._

**Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's sonEverybody says he's crazyI'll have to see I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves I'm probably going on and on It seems I'm doing more of that these days**

_Sakura ran her hand up and down her arms listening to this beautiful song. Once the chorus played Sakura started crying._

**I probably wouldn't be this wayI probably wouldn't hurt so badI never pictured every minute without you in itOh You left so fastSometimes I see you standing thereSometimes it's like I'm losing touchSometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this muchGod gave me a moment's grace'Cause if I'd never seen your faceI probably wouldn't be this way**

Sakura finished bathing, she got up and dried herself off. She walked naked over to her closet and open it. She saw Kakashi's shirts and uniform and ran her hand across them.

**Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you Susan says that I should just move onYou oughta see the way these people look at me When they see me 'round here talking to this stoneEverybody thinks I've lost my mindBut I just take it day by day**

_Sakura pulled one of Kakashi shirts off its hanger and brought it up to her nose and inhaled Kakashi scent._

_I probably wouldn't be this wayI probably wouldn't hurt so badI never pictured every minute without you in itOh You left so fastSometimes I see you standing thereSometimes I feel an angel's touchSometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this muchGod gave me a moment's grace'Cause if I'd never seen your faceI probably wouldn't be this way_

_"oh, Kakashi, " Sakura said while holding his shirt and crying._

**Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son Everybody says he's crazy I'll have to see**

_Sakura put on Kakashi's shirt and hugged herself. After the song ended she went to bed and climbed in it. She could still smell Kakashi on her bed. She cried until she fell asleep. By the time Ino returned Sakura was sleepy soundly. Ino walked in Sakura bedroom and saw her sleeping. " I will let you sleep for a bit," Ino said softly while approaching Sakura bed. Ino Saw that Sakura was wearing what seem to be one of Kakashi's shirt because it was big on her. Ino softly pulled the blankets up to cover her friend. She gently place a kiss on Sakura forehead. Ino walked out and shut the door, but before she closed Sakura spoke_

_"I love you Kakashi," Sakura said while a single tear slip from her closed eye._


	12. Chapter 12

Just I quick reminder that I am back in the moment Sakura found out about Kakashi, you know when they told her about him been dead the first time in chapter one. I am trying to go back to better the story. It is all just flash backs to let you all know how she came to move on without Kakashi, and then I will go back to where they are both talking. Well Enjoy! Thanks again to all, and I don't own Naruto because if I did this couple would end up together somehow. ^.^

Chapter 12

Sakura woke up feeling tier than ever. She slowly got up from her bed, and looked around. Everything seem so new to her, like she just woke up from a nightmare. Deep down she wanted all too just be a bad dream. Now more than ever she needed to be stronger. She laid her right hand on her stomach, which it was still flat, but she knew that soon it will start growing with Kakashi's son. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she found Ino cooking breakfast. Oh she forgot about dinner, Sakura thought.

"I am so sorry Ino, I over slept a bit, sorry about dinner," Sakura said

" it's ok forehead, you defiantly needed to sleep, with all that's happen it was just better for you to get some needed rest, especially for my godchild, he needs all the rest possible," Ino said while winking and smiling.

Sakura smile at her best friend comment and sat down near the counter, which housed three stools near her kitchen. Sakura was amazed what Ino had said about her child sex, the day she was in the hospital. She knew Ino wanted to surpass her as a medic-nin, and as a shinobi. Sakura always had admired Ino, for her compassion, her strength and just been a wonderful friend. Ino continued on without looking up from what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Oh Sakura before I forget, I invited Sasuke and Naruto over for breakfast, I had forgotten eggs, and I ran into them while at the market, I hope you don't mind," Ino said while mixing some vegetables into the egg batter.

"No I don't mind, I really need to start moving forward for my son," Sakura said while running her hand across her stomach.

"Yes it will be better that way, Sakura, and you know Kakashi would have wanted you to," Ino said while she poured herself a cup of coffee and a glass of milk for Sakura. Ino turned around a handed the glass of milk to Sakura.

"Thank you so much Ino, well I better shower and change before they get here," Sakura said while getting up from the stool and finishing her cup of milk. Sakura walked back to her room and went straight for her dresser and pulled out a matching pair of panties, and a bra. Then proceeded to walk to the closet to find an outfit she could wear that was a bit appropriate for her mourning period. She wanted to wear something in black but realize she really didn't have anything in black. Well I guess after breakfast I can go shopping for something to wear for the funeral, Sakura thought. She pulled out a pair of pants that were beige and a pink T-shirt. Sakura walked to her bathroom to get ready for the boys.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure she isn't going to mind Sasuke," Naruto asked while walking alongside his best friend.

"I have told you Naruto we need to be there for her now more than ever, she needs us, even though she and Kakashi didn't trusted us with their secret," Sasuke said while looking straight ahead.

"I know, it's just, I would never have expected Kakashi sensei to get involve with Sakura, knowing how much we both felt about her and there is also the big age different too," Naruto said while running his right hand through his blonde hair. Naruto still couldn't believe that his Sakura was involved with none other than their former sensei.

"to be honest Naruto, I never did tell Sakura how I felt, I rejected her love when we were younger, and now for some weird reason, I feel stupid for not saying what she wanted to hear, but that's in the pass now," Sasuke said while still looking forward remembering that moment when he left to join Orochimaru and avenge his family. He remembered that day vividly, he was going to just leave the village without saying good-bye to anyone. He just wanted to kill his brother and surpass Naruto no matter what. His hatred towards his brother fueled his angry towards Naruto. Sasuke was a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any giving time, but Sakura love for him seem to calm that trigger. He still rejected her love of understanding and the sacrifice she was willing to make for him. He was obtuse, but like he had said before it was buried in the pass. Sasuke shook himself from his thoughts and turned too looked at Naruto and asked him the same question," And you Naruto did she ever tell her how you felt?" Sasuke asked.

" No, because I always known she was in love with you, and I couldn't top that no matter how hard I tried, so my love for her was kept in the shadows with my emotions, Naruto said.

"I guess we were both dumb for bottling up our emotions, but it turned out good for you Naruto, you finally noticed Hinata, which by the way was so in love with you since what like forever, it was not that hard to notice how much she care for you," Sasuke said while smiling at his friend expression.

Naruto was taken aback by the fact that even Sasuke knew about Hinata's feelings. Man was he the only one that didn't see it until she finally step up and told him. Naruto smile at the memories.

Flashback—Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I need to have a word with you," Hinata said while approaching Naruto.

Naruto at first thought it was Sakura yelling at him, but to his amazement it was none other than Hinata. Wow she looked mad at him, but he couldn't remember what he had done.

"Yes, Hinata," Naruto said while looking at the Hyuga heiress walking towards him.

Hinata stop right in her tracks, the moment Naruto looked at her. She turned so red she looked like an apple. Oh man I thought this was going to be easy, but I am so nervous I think I am going to faint. No wait if I do that, than I will never again have the courage to see this through, Hinata thought. Hinata kept on walking, but a bit slower than when she stared. She finally reached Naruto. "I uhm... needed to tell you something," Hinata said while tapping her two index finger together.

Naruto cocked his head sideways, wondering what was bothering Hinata. "I am all ears Hinata," Naruto said while straightening his head again.

"I well you see have this feeling for you and oh, I "Hinata stopped saying. She was really nervous and now she was scare that Naruto was going to turn her down. That's when she started hearing her cheering squad in the background.

"You can do it Hinata, Go for it girl," Sakura, Ino and TenTen were all cheering at her. While they were trying to hide underneath some bushes, but obviously were sticking out like a sore thumb.

Hinata glance toward them and smile, giving her the courage she needed. She then looked backed at Naruto and finally told him the truth. " Naruto, I have been in love with you since the day I met you, I have admire you from a far and kept my feeling hidden from you, but this is it, I cannot hold back any longer, I love you, and before you say no I," Hinata words ended the moment Naruto toke possession have her lips. Hinata was shocked for a moment but it didn't last long and she melted right into his arms.

Naruto over hear Sakura, Ino, and TenTen cheering Hinata on, while trying desperately to hide from site. He found the scene quite hilarious. Deep down he finally knew that Hinata was going to tell him how she finally felt, and her cheering squad cheered help but the pieces together. He couldn't help but smile at all them. He let her speak her mind first, but he no longer couldn't stand it either and kisses her passionately. Their cheering squad got up from their hiding stop and started jumping up and down while continuing to cheer them on.

End of flashback—

" Yeah I guess I am truly bless to have Hinata in my life, but how about you Sasuke, anyone you are interested in," Naruto asked his friend.

"NO, for now, I am just going to focus my time on Sakura, she needs us both Naruto," Sasuke said.

They both finally reach Sakuras' apartment, and couldn't knock on the door. They both looked at each other and sign. "I guess it's harder than I thought," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and said," Yeah, but we are her friends and they both need us Sasuke, we will let her take her time, she will come around and tell us about her and Kakashi in time, but like you say for now, she needs us." Naruto knocked on the door and Sakura was the one to answer it. Sakura was nervous and excited to see her boys here. She welcomed them in and relaxed a bit knowing that they were for her and her baby. She knew that soon she would have to explain her relationship to her three best friends. Time can heal all wounds but with some tender loving care, you would never be scar.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok am heading towards Kakashi funeral soon, I am so excited many of you liked my story. Thank you so very much for commenting. Again thank you! Well enjoy! Once again I dont own Naruto!

**CH 13**

"HI Sakura, I hope I am not, I mean we hope we are no intruding," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head while having a super big smile.

"No, not at all Naruto, please come in and of course you too Sasuke," Sakura said while opening her door wider so Sasuke and Naruto could get in. Sasuke didn't say anything he and Naruto walked in and immediately smell Ino's cooking. It had been a long time since he had a good breakfast, Sasuke thought.

"Hi guys, I am so happy that you guys made it, and just in time to," Ino said while buttering the toasted bread she just pulled from the toaster.

"Hai, I agree with Ino thank you so much for been here, guys it means a lot to me and Sakumo," Sakura said while placing her hand on her flat stomach.

"Who's Sakumo, Sakura?" questioned Naruto while sitting down at her small rounded table that was located near the kitchen.

"It's my son's name," Sakura said while sitting down opposite of Naruto.

"If you don't mind me asking Sakura why Sakumo," Sasuke asked curiously.

"well, we all know that Kakashi was a very private man, but once me and him started dating, he seemed to open up a bit," Sakura said while taking the cup of warm milk Ino offered. Sakura toke a sip of the warm liquid. "It was hard for him to disclose important factors of his past live, but we had agree that in order for our relationship to work, there couldn't be any secrets between us, plus remember Naruto when he told you that his father was the great white fang," Sakura said while pointing at Naruto.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, that was when we all went to the village hidden in the Sand to help save Gaara," Naruto said while accepting the cup of warm tea Ino handed him.

"Yeah, Chiyo wanted to eliminate Kakashi thinking he was the Great white fang, "Sakura chuckled. "He was so scared of Chiyo, he didn't want to fight her, Oh Kakashi sure was something," Sakura said. "Well the reason I want to name my son Sakumo is because Kakashi father was a great man, who was ridicule harshly by the village for his actions, and in turn affected Kakashi deeply," Sakura said while having a distance look on her face. "The village criticism made Sakumo question his actions, and he lose all train of thought to what was right and what was wrong,"" he took, it upon himself to justify his action the only way he knew how, he didn't even blink or question what would happen to his only son, so he committed, Seppuku," Sakura said while looking at her reflection inside her milk. Everyone gasped but Sakura continued her story," Kakashi idolize his father, he wanted to be just like him, because his father in his eyes was better than the Hokage himself."" It took great courage for Kakashi to explain to me in great detail the horrible scene that happen that day, when he found his father lying in a pool of blood," "He hated his father for given up, and detested Konoha for discriminating his father, but in the end he just couldn't believe his father took his life, he scorn his father action and in time thought of him a coward." Sakura said now looking up at her friends with a sad look on her face.

"You don't have to explain us those sad memories of Kakashi, Sakura," Ino said while placing each of them plate of food.

"No I want her to finish tell the whole story," Sasuke said.

"SASUKE," Ino said angrily.

"Yeah, Sasuke what's wrong with you, It's hard enough on Sakura I couldn't image Kakashi sensei –"Naruto couldn't finish he noticed that Sasuke put his hand up to silence him.

"No, just hear me out, all my life I have judged people wrongly because I felt that they didn't know what it was like to lose the one's you love, I even judge you Naruto, " Sasuke said while looking sad at his best friend. "I was so blinded by my hatred towards my brother, that I didn't even realize when Kakashi had said that he understood what I was going through, I even yelled at him saying what if I killed everyone he ever love," Sasuke remembered that day. " he had replied that no such person existed because those people have already been killed,'' I was shocked to hear that, I could never imagine what Kakashi had gone through," Sasuke said while placing his right hand over Sakura's. "So please continue I want to know more about our sensei since he only opened up to you Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him with so much compassionate she wanted to hug him but instead gave him a warm smile. Sakura continue her story on Kakashi father and then on his younger years, while they all listen silently and ate their breakfast that Ino had prepared for all of them. Sasuke couldn't believe how Kakashi obtain his sharigan, and how the tenuous Obito Uchiha sacrificed himself for the one he loved. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, and actually could see how Obito and Naruto were almost alike. Sasuke just smile, I bet that's why Kakashi always said me and him were somehow alike. They all finished their meal and got up to sit down in the living room.

"Let me help you with the dishes Ino, "Sakura said.

"Nope, I got it just relax," Ino said

"Well, are you sure, I can help if you like Ino," Naruto said.

"Well Naruto since it's you of course," Ino said while winking at Naruto and smiling. Naruto just smile back and help Ino gather the plates from the table while Sasuke and Sakura walked over to her couch.

"Sakura, we are all glad that you told us about Kakashi and now well, I need to know how you two became an item sort speak," Sasuke said while sitting next to Sakura.

"Well, we actually started noticing each other on a mission that the Hokage had assigned us on, you and Naruto were training to be in ANBU at the time, "Sakura said.

"Please, tell me the whole story Sakura," Sasuke said once again holding her hand.

"Well to be honest Sasuke, there are some private moments I rather not discuss, but after the mission we started dating and we just thought it is best to keep it a secret until we could tell you and Naruto, That's the day we got engage , but I had convinced him to wait a bit longer," Sakura said. "I guess in the end it didn't work out the way we plan, "Sakura said while tears started slipping down her cheeks. "We were so happy Sasuke, why did this happen," Sakura couldn't help it she broke down in front of her friends again. Sasuke held her, and try to comfort her but she just kept on crying harder. It took all of them to calm her down, but her tears refuse to stop.

"Sakura listen we all know how hard it is to lose some you loved with every cell in your body, trust me, I know, but you should know that little Sakumo needs you more than ever, and I know Kakashi sensei wouldn't wanted you to be sad, he would wanted you to be happy in the end," Naruto said while wiping her tears away.

"Arigato, Naruto, that means a lot to me," Sakura said.

After they all finished calming Sakura down Ino and Naruto finish the dishes and cleaned up. They all sat down and talked about their past experience, Ino and Sakura laughed when they mention how crazy in love they were about Sasuke. Sakura finally told Naruto that she had also fallen in love with him but she knew that Hinata was his other half by far. By the time they all finished talking it was past four. The next step in life for Sakura will be to let go and focus on her son.


End file.
